


If You Can't Break the Rules, Buck the System

by avarand



Series: Guiding the Alphas [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, AlphaObi-Wan, F/F, F/M, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Verse, OmegaAnakin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-11-12 08:23:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 34,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11157996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avarand/pseuds/avarand
Summary: Gender politics can be a bitch. AKA: The Omegas Smash the Patriarchy





	1. Chapter 1

Anakin Skywalker never thought he’d in anyway be a part of the Jedi Order. But here he was, officially a mated Omega Guide and living in the Temple. His mother had been thrilled that he found someone like Obi-Wan. They’d been officially mated for less than a month and were settling in, establishing a new life together. 

Anakin spent most of his time training on pilot simulators and in martial combat with other Omegas. Obi-Wan was training him in meditation, as it would help their own bond become stronger. He loved spending hours in the gym with Barriss as Depa taught them all she knew about hand to hand combat, which was a good deal. For now Omegas were only training with other Omegas, but Anakin thought that should change . Which was only fair. It wasn’t as though Omegas were weaker. Hell, he was a taller and bulkier than a lot of Alphas. 

Once he’d proven himself as having mastered enough hand to hand combat, he could start ‘saber training. He was looking forward to that. He could already feel the Force move through him when he fought. To have a kyber-powered weapon that would further that connection would be amazing. 

He and Obi-Wan also spent plenty of time together. They went for meals with Barriss and Ahsoka or Mace and Depa. Mace seemed like a different person now that he had Depa. He was still a respected Jedi but that “stick in sphincter” energy he had was much more relaxed. Anakin only tried to rile him up sometimes. 

In two more months Anakin and Obi-Wan would have clearance to go on missions together. Diplomatic ones at least. Omegas didn’t usually go on battle-centric missions, which Anakin thought was bullshit. But it meant they spent time not just meditating but exploring their Sentinel/Guide relationship. As a Sentinel, Obi-Wan could extend his physical senses. The dangerous side to this was getting trapped in a what was referred to as a ‘cascade’. Becoming mentally ensnared by too much information or on a particular piece of sensory input and physically frozen. It was a Guide’s job to reach out at such times and bring their partner back to the moment. 

Practicing such a form of meditation was one of the most intimate things two people could mentally involve themselves in. It meant opening their minds completely to each other to build on their bond. It was being inside another person’s memories and thought process. As such it was emotionally exhausting. Being inside another person’s psyche often left them curling up together in silence and then pursuing separate activities for awhile. 

And there was the sex. God, the sex. Anakin’s Heat had passed but he still wanted Obi-Wan nearly every chance he got. They had their own one bedroom apartment in the wing for mated Knights, and there wasn’t a surface in it that they hadn’t had sex on. Anakin loved that the only place his mate was dominant was during sex. He loved that his polite, polished Alpha could say such filthy things to him, take pleasure in doing those things to him. 

Anakin’s current favorite was riding Obi-Wan at a slow pace, until the Alpha flipped him and fucked into him mercilessly. Sometimes afterwards he’d slide two fingers into Anakin’s ass, keeping his come inside the Omega. 

He knew they’d eventually have to have the talk about kids and family, but for now it was just them, and it was perfect. 

Mostly. 

Anakin was currently sparring with Barriss, Depa coaching them both from the sidelines. Anakin’s forms were strong, but Barriss had an intimidating level of agility. Every time he thought he had her, she twisted away. A few Alphas had wandered over to watch. Most out of curiosity, but some with agendas. Anakin swept Barriss’ leg and jumped back before she could strike him. “It’s kind of cute when Omegas think they can fight.” Someone snickered from the group watching. Anakin saw red. He knew that voice. Ferus. He stopped and turned to the crowd. “Alright, little guy,” Anakin said evenly. “Let’s see how you do against me then.” He hadn’t grown up on the Lower Rim without learning how to handle a fight. Even if he didn’t win, he’d feel better about landing some solid blows to the guy’s face.

 

“Anakin, we don’t fight each other in anger,” Depa commanded. But Ferus was coming up to the mat. Then he was taking off his shoes. None of the other Alphas were telling him to stop, which only made Anakin more sure that he did have a point to prove. Depa stood between them.

“This is not happening this way. You are both better than this.” She said. “And you all,” she gestured to the Alphas watching. “Are you that shameless?” Some of them ducked their heads but no one said anything. 

“I don’t care if you are Master Windu’s Omega, you should get out of my way,” Ferus spat at Depa. And oh, if Ferus had been in trouble before. Anakin could feel Depa’s energy change with her stance. From of one of grounded resistance to one of attack-ready. It was a subtle way, how she shifted her weight, but it was there. Ferus seemed too stupid to see it. 

“You know,” she said in a deceptively sweet tone, “In my family, Omegas are the decision makers and the authorities everyone else defers to. We’re trained to be extremely effective protectors of our families. It’s in your best interest to walk away. Right now.” Ferus advanced, his pride preventing him from doing the smart thing. And Anakin stepped back. It would be one thing for an Omega his size to get a good hit in on the pretty boy’s face, but for a petite female Omega like Depa, it would be humiliating. 

Depa attacked as soon as Ferus’ feet were on the mat. She immediately had him on the defensive. She struck hard, with fast jabs, dodging and weaving, tripping up his strikes and using his strength and momentum against him. In less than five minutes she had him pinned, face down on the mat, arm stretched behind his back at an awkward and painful angle. She let him up only when he promised to ‘stop acting like a child’. He stood quickly and left the gym, and Anakin grinned as he watched him go. 

“That was brilliant,” Barriss grinned. 

“I wish it hadn’t come to that,” Depa said. “But he was insistent about being an ass.” 

 

“Show’s over!” Anakin called out to the Alphas still watching, annoyed that they hadn’t done anything to stop one of their own from disgracing himself like that. And what if Depa hadn’t been a martial arts master? They’d have just let him beat an Omega who was trying to learn? Thankfully they took the hint and dispersed. 

After that the three of them got dinner in the Omega quarters, not wanting to deal with anymore Alphas. Anakin thought not for the first time that if he didn’t love Obi-Wan, he wouldn’t be staying here for all the pilot training in the world. The way Alphas were allowed to act was in some ways worse than what was considered acceptable in the Lower Rim. 

When he got back to his apartment Obi-Wan was still out, so he made himself some tea and went over one of the piloting datapads he’d been given to study. Before long, Obi-Wan was home. Anakin sensed his fury before the door opened. “Did he touch you?” Obi-Wan demanded. 

Anakin was thrown he wasn’t sure why Obi-Wan was so angry. “What? Did who touch me?” He prepared himself for a possible cascade. It hadn’t happened yet but he’d never seen Obi-Wan so worked up either. Well, aside from that time he was kidnapped.

“Olin. Did Ferus Olin hurt you?” Obi-Wan ground out.

 

Oh, right. Anakin supposed that growing up where fights were common made him a bit desensitized to what had gone down in the gym. “No, he didn’t. He wanted to, but Depa stood up to him.” Anakin stood and approached his mate. “I promise, never got closer than four feet from me. Depa beat the crap out of him and then he left.” He tried sending calm through their connection. Anakin was used to being the more emotional person in the relationship. It was an odd reversal. 

“Depa beat him down in about two minutes flat and then he left. I don’t know what rumors are going around but that’s all that happened.” 

Obi-Wan seemed calmer. He pulled Anakin too him, biting lightly at his mating mark, causing Anakin to shudder. 

“You should tell me the whole story,” Obi-Wan said, guiding them to the couch. 

Anakin recounted it. Honestly there wasn’t that much to tell. “And none of the other Alphas tried to stop him?” His mate asked. 

“No, that pissed me off too. I didn’t realize so many people disliked the idea of Omegas learning to fight.” Anakin muttered darkly. “What if we had an Omega child? Would we want them to be raised in a place where they had to worry about being intimidated like that?” Anakin supposed it was better than hiding like he’d done for years on the Lower Rim, but it still wasn’t fair. 

Obi-Wan’s face had changed rather dramatically. “A child?” He asked. Oh. Anakin had meant that purely as a hypothetical. He hadn’t meant to have that conversation now. Time to backtrack. 

“I mean I’m not saying we stop taking birth control now. I just mean it’s not an ideal situation for Omegas. It’s great that we can fight but that’s really only because Mace is mated to a woman from an Omega-centric samurai clan. If there had been a general vote, I wouldn’t be training with Depa.” Popular opinion even had Omega equality supported by most of the core planets. But the Temple had its “traditions”. 

Obi-Wan shook his head. “No, no it’s not ideal for Omegas. And I’m sorry you face opposition here. I hope you know I’ll do everything I can to support you.” 

Anakin leaned in and kissed his mate. “I know.” 

Later that night as they climbed into bed, Obi-Wan curled around Anakin. “You know, I know we haven’t discussed it, but I think I would want children with you. One day. Of course I wouldn’t demand that from you. It’s your body and if it’s not something you wanted then-

Anakin cut the his mate off by turning in his arms and kissing him. “I think I do someday, too,” he said. “Just not right this second. I’ll be nineteen soon. There’s no reason to rush it.” 

Obi-Wan nodded. “Gods, I’m twenty-seven and I can’t fathom being a father now either.” 

“So we’ll talk about kids later,” Anakin yawned. “Sleep now.” He kissed Obi-Wan’s forehead and they drifted off. 

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Days went by and Anakin and Barriss, as well as other Omegas, became stronger. Stronger with the Force and in combat. Depa had them doing conditioning with weights and cardio every day. And then the martial training began. As the weeks progressed Anakin gained muscle, which Obi-Wan seemed to appreciate very much. 

However Alphas in the Temple still gave them grief. There were rumors that the Council would revisit allowing Omegas to learn fighting. Anakin had been furious when he’d heard. He and Depa had been discussing it in the Omega gardens when Barriss sat down. “We need to organize,” she said without preamble. “If the Council thinks that our rights are up for voting and not ensured, we organize the Omegas.” 

“And do what?” Anakin asked, raising an eyebrow. 

Depa answered. “Strike. No domestic duties, no child care, no teaching. You know there isn’t a single Omega on the Council?”

Anakin hadn’t but it didn’t surprise him. When Omegas weren't on missions or training in skills, they were teachers and creche masters for the younglings and padawans. If they refused to work, there would be no classes outside of combat training and one-on-one instruction with Masters and mentors. No intergalactic history, mechanics, meditation, or healing classes. “Nothing he about us without us,” he murmured, a popular cry among Lower Rim activists. 

“We need a list of demands,” Depa continued. “But to get that, first we organize. Anakin, see if you can talk to Omegas at the gym and in piloting classes. A lot of them like you because you completely buck the trend of what an Omega should look like. Barriss, I know you’re well respected in the interplanetary history and politics courses. You could start there. I’ll try and convince some Alpha Knights to stand with us.” 

It was a bit scary how effective Barriss and Depa were together. But Anakin was in. He loved his mate but he wasn’t going to live in a Temple where people like Ferus got to decide what was appropriate behavior. 

Over dinner in their room he told Obi-Wan about the plan. 

“It’s a good idea. And very much needed. The Temple doesn’t like to talk about it but they’re in trouble. The rates of mated Alphas have been going down for decades. No one likes the forceful recruitment process or the restrictions put on Omegas in the name of “tradition”. Having a bunch of unmated Alpha Sentinels will cause an imbalance in the Force, if it hasn’t already.” 

“So we can count you in for standing with us if we strike?” Anakin smiled. 

“Of course.” 

Anakin stood and pulled Obi-Wan to him. He kissed him deeply, then Obi-Wan practically dragged him to the bedroom. Anakin swore he’d never get tired of this. 

Obi-Wan made short work of their clothes. He kissed Anakin open-mouthed, made him feel filthy the way he loved. Anakin found himself pushed to their bed. He sprawled out over the comforter, let Obi-Wan watch him. He knew his mate loved watching him pleasure himself. But this time as Anakin’s hand went to his cock he said “wait”. He reached down and came up holding Anakin’s belt. “I want to tie your hands to the headboard with this. But only if you want me to.” 

Anakin loved the idea. “God yes,” He raised his hands to the headboard and Obi-Wan hovered over him, threading the belt around the board and his wrists. It was a tie he could break if he wanted to. “Get back down here,”he said, and Obi-Wan was over him, chests and hips and cocks touching, Obi-Wan kissing him, hot tongue sliding against his own. He loved knowing he was at the man’s mercy. 

Obi-Wan positioned his thigh so that Anakin could rub himself against it. He nipped at his neck and ear. “Want my mouth on your cock? Do you like the idea of being tied up while I decide how quickly or slowly you get off?” 

“Oh, fuck. Yes. I want that.” 

Obi-Wan bit at his hips and then Anakin was engulfed. He moaned loudly. Obi-Wan took his time, backing off to place sucking kisses up and down the shaft, swirling his tongue around the head, teasing lightly then taking more, holding Anakin’s hips down. Obi-Wan lifted his head, met Anakin’s gaze with blown pupils. He pushed forward and kissed him, knowing Anakin moaned every time he could taste himself on the other man’s mouth. “I want to ride you,” Obi-Wan purred. Oh. They’d never done that. Anakin had figured that Alpha/Omega sex usually went one way. And given how much he loved being fucked by his mate, he’d never complained. “We don’t have to,” Obi-Wan was saying. 

“No, I want to.” Actually he very much wanted to, the more he thought about it. Obi-Wan quickly pulled the bottle of lube out. Anakin got to to watch as the man straddled his lap, cocks brushing as he fingered himself open. Watching his Alpha do this was unbearably hot. Anakin found himself bucking his hips in frustration. 

“Patience, love,” Obi-Wan smirked, sliding a third finger into himself. He only stretched himself briefly. 

“Are you sure you’re ready?” Anakin asked. He usually needed more time when he wasn’t in Heat. 

“Very sure. I want to feel you for days.” And he was lining himself up, sliding down Anakin’s cock, so slowly. Anakin wanted to push into the tight head but Obi-Wan kept that bruising grip on his hips. Finally Anakin was fully seated inside his mate. It was so fucking good. Tight and hot, slick with lube and perfect. “Like this?” Obi-Wan asked, sliding up. “Do you like having this, letting me take you apart this way?” He slid back down and Anakin was nearly beyond vocalizing. He hands tied up, Obi-Wan keeping his hips pinned while he rode his cock however he wanted to. It was incredible. 

“Yes,” he panted. “Love it. You take such good care of me. Let me know I’m yours, you’re mine.” 

Obi-Wan sped up, riding Anakin faster, using his hips to a back and forth rhythm to it. Anakin let himself submit. Feel all the pleasure he was receiving. He opened their bond, felt how much Obi-Wan liked this, too. And how long he’d wanted it but had been reluctant to ask. His pleasure at the acceptance. He sent thoughts of gorgeous his mate looked on top of him, auburn hair disheveled and panting as he used Anakin’s cock to hit his prostate. Anakin was so close. It was so much and it felt so amazing. But god he wanted Obi-Wan to come first, feel the man’s body tighten around him even more. 

At the thought, Obi-Wan started stroking himself. Anakin watched the heavily lidded eyes as the man worked up and down his cock, stroking himself, and finally he felt the Alpha’s orgasm, the cum all over his belly and chest. “Come for me, love,” Obi-Wan was whispering and Anakin did, screaming. He loved how their Force signatures meshed after they’d both come. Obi-Wan kissed him lightly on the lips then rose off of his Omega. He untied Anakin’s wrist, even though Anakin could have done it himself. He took a moment to play with his cum on Anakin’s body, rubbing it into his skin at places. Anakin discovered he found that to be incredibly hot. The Alpha smirked then left the room, coming back with a warm and wet cloth. 

Once they were cleaned up Anakin curled around him. “That was incredible,” he whispered, kissing the man’s back then nipping at his mating mark. 

“No matter what happens,” Obi-Wan said seriously. “I value you over the Order. If they won’t treat you as an equal and you want to leave, I’ll steal the ship myself.” 

Anakin smiled. “I know. Though let’s hope it doesn’t come to that. I hate to admit it but the Temple could be great if it stopped fighting so hard for archaic traditions and pulled its head out of its ass. Besides, built in babysitters is a nice setup for when we do have kids.” 

Obi-Wan huffed and kissed Anakin’s knuckles softly. The coming weeks would certainly be interesting.


	2. Chapter 2

The atmosphere in the Temple had grown more tense ever since Omegas had started organizing. There hadn’t been any strikes yet, but there were plenty of talks. Barriss had gotten Omegas from the historical and political programs as well as the from the Healers to sit down and talk. Anakin had recruited unmated Omegas from the gym as well as those from the piloting and mechanical classes. Depa had leveraged her mate’s position to get several Alpha Knights behind their cause as well. 

There seemed to be a few different factions of Alphas. Mated ones who fully embraced gender equality and wanted their mates to be every bit as capable of physically protecting themselves and their families, mated Alphas who were uncomfortable standing up for their partners and defying Temple traditions, and unmated Alphas. The unmated Alphas seemed the loudest. Many of them had grown up favored by the Temple, and saw any gain for Omegas as a loss for Alpha authority. Anakin considered Ferus Olin and Urdoso as two prime examples of that category. Depa said some of the younger unmated Alphas were less sexist, but there was the intimidation factor from the more aggressive ones. 

Anakin had just finished taking his mechanics exams. His apprenticeship in the Lower Rim had been solid, but to be planet-certified he had to pass standardized exams. He thought the material had been fairly easy and wasn’t worried. And soon he could take his piloting exam. Then missions. Even though he knew ship mechanics backwards and forwards it had pulled him away from Obi-Wan for almost a week to prepare for the exams. He could use some time away from the Temple. He and Obi-Wan went to see his mother, and even out for the occasional street race with some of Anakin’s friends. But everyday it felt like politics escalated closer to a boiling point. 

Mace had confirmed that the Council was going to hold a vote, but they were holding off in wake of the organizing. It was infuriating. The Temple had an image problem with the outside worlds and they seemed hellbent on doubling down on it. The Council was composed of fifteen people. Which seemed like a serious lack of representation given that all of them were Alpha Sentinels and there were roughly five thousand people in the Jedi Order in some form. It was uncommon but not overly rare for Betas to be Force-Sensitive, and there weren’t even any of them on the Council. 

Walking back towards his apartment, he ran into Ahsoka. “Skyguy!” The Togruta woman yelled and hugged him. 

“Snips. Good to know not seeing you for twenty-four hours warrants a hug.”

She smiled cheerily. “Always. Oh, Barriss was wondering how many Omegas you were bringing into training tonight.”

“Five or six,” he replied. “A few from piloting sims were hesitant but there should be a good turnout from mechanics.” Even though it was currently permitted for Omegas to train in combat, it was a political move to get involved. As was everything these days. 

“Good. I’m speaking with the Council tonight along with a few other mated Knights who aren’t sleemos. Here’s hoping it doesn’t come to a strike.”

“Right, Obi-Wan told me he’d be there as well. You have our list of demands?” 

“Memorized. Barriss gave me very good incentive to do so.” She grinned in a very satisfied way and Anakin laughed. 

“Been too busy making sure I had my mechanic skills up to Temple standards to have the same kind of dialogue with my mate. So I’m going to sleep before sparring. See you for drinks after your meeting?” 

“If my mate hasn’t kicked your ass too badly for your to show up,” she called out as she walked away. There was no one like Ahsoka. In a very good way.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Anakin entered his room to find Obi-Wan on the couch with a datapad. 

“How’d it go?” He put the data pad down and offered Anakin some tea. 

“Good. Scores won’t officially be in until tomorrow but everything seemed easy enough.” He yawned loudly, leaning into his Alpha. 

“Mm. You should get some sleep before combat training.” 

“I agree,” he yawned again. “Still going to the Council session tonight?” 

“Yes. I was just going through my speech.” 

“You’re making a speech?” Anakin looked up at him happily. 

“Yes. Not a long one but we wanted to make sure we covered our bases.”

“You know, I have like...four hours until combat training. I don’t need to sleep that entire time. It would throw my schedule off.” 

“Hm. I hadn’t considered that. I suppose I could make some suggestions for how to spend some of that time.” 

Anakin grinned. It was absolutely worth still being tired for combat training. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Obi-Wan internally sighed for the five hundredth time that hour. He hadn’t even spoken yet and the Council were all-too happy to hear themselves talk about the downsides to gender equality. He respected Master Yoda but honestly, the sentient had lost his mate decades ago (may she be with the Force) and he seemed to revel in tales of ‘his time’ when Omegas were seen and not heard. Obi-Wan wished to remind him of a time where non-humanoids were thought to be incapable of sentience, but he had to wait. 

Of the fifteen Council members, Five were practically ancient. And of course at the head of the chain of command. After hearing the older members parrot each other several times, it was finally down to the younger Council members. Aayla Secura was an Alpha Master and refreshingly progressive. There were others as well. Quinlan Vos was firmly for Omegas being combat trained and trained with ‘sabers. He and Aayla even suggested screening for Omegas Guides earlier. Guides tended to develop Force sensitivity later in life and so often had lives they were very much attached to before ever coming to the Temple. But if they let Omega Guides visit instead of their current policy of essentially arresting them, it would make the prospect of Temple life much less intimidating. Mace of course used all his considerable reputation to sway the older members. 

Finally, the Council Members had all spoken and the Knights were permitted to make their cases. Obi-Wan wan went first. “As a senior Knight of the Jedi Order, I rarely took part in the Temple’s Matching program. My first encounter with this program left me feeling as though I were not searching for a partner but a personal assistant. I only decided to try once more after meeting a particularly gifted and unusual Omega Guide. He’d hidden his status as many Guides do, as he has a family, friends, and ambitions of his own. When I met him during a match session, he’d already experienced dismissal and outright hostility from many Alphas. I was surprised that he wanted to speak with me again, as it would be entirely logical for him to assume all Alphas were like the one who later kidnapped him based on his experiences. There are only two things keeping us at this Temple. The fact that we love each other, and the idea that this Temple could be a beacon of progress again, as it was hundreds of years ago. I am grateful to this Order for all it has provided me. But my highest calling is to my mate. I ask the Temple to make the right decision so it does not force mated pairs and Omegas to keep their distance.” 

There was a fair amount of disconcerted murmuring after that. Obi-Wan had been with the Temple his entire life. He was considered among many as a potential for a Council seat himself before too long. And he didn’t make idle threats. He listened as Ashoka made similar points. She spoke to her position as an Alpha with a Guide with whom she wasn’t breeding compliant. She made the argument that since she and Barriss would be adopting, their children could present as any gender. And regardless of gender or Force Sensitivity, she wanted her family to feel respected and included or there was no point in being with the Temple. Obi-Wan hadn’t considered it but she was right. It was uncommon but sometimes even mated pairs at the Temple had biological children with no Force Sensitivity. And there was an unfair stigma involved with that. As though someone who could be a perfectly great engineer, pilot, or musician was somehow less than because they wouldn’t be a Knight. 

He was surprised to see his old mentor, Qui-Gon Jinn, presenting before the Council as well. Qui-Gon had always taught him to view genders as equally valid. Which wasn’t technically against the Code, but the Council much preferred their “separate but equal” platform. Which everyone knew perfectly well wasn’t equal in the least. Qui-Gon said that he’d also entered reluctantly after being displeased with how the Temple handled issues of justice, and felt that he was an outlier for having found a mate, especially at his age. He knew of many more Alpha Knights and Masters who went without a partner and the data showed this trend continuing over the decades. He and his mate, an Omega woman named Tahl, were already trying for a child. And he refused to raise an Omega child in a scenario where they would be considered second class for their gender. Obi-Wan was very happy to hear him speak. It had been too long since he’d spoken with his old mentor. He’d have to catch up with him soon. 

At the conclusion of the meeting, the Council hemmed and hawed some more, but said they would take adequate time to fully consider the issue, and they appreciated the input from their ranks. Which was roughly what Obi-Wan had expected. 

Outside the Council Chamber he waited for Qui-Gon. 

“Master,” he called out as the man was exiting. 

“Obi-Wan! Good to see you!” They embraced, clapping each other on the back. 

“You as well Master. Congratulations, by the way.” 

“And to you. I admit, I was a bit surprised to see you in there, no more surprised than you were to see me I imagine.” He smiled happily and Obi-Wan was glad to see it. He knew that for sometime Qui-Gon had been less than content with his life as a Jedi. 

Ahsoka punched him playfully in the arm. “Hi Master Jinn! Obi-Wan, ready to ditch the Council and go have some drinks with our significant others?” 

“Stars, yes. Master, would you like to come with us? Our respective mates are meeting us for drinks after their combat training. We’d love to meet your Omega as well.” 

“Yes! You should come, Master Jinn! You’ll love Barriss.” 

“Certainly. Tahl will actually be training with them as well. Allow me a moment to comm her and we’ll catch up. I assume it’s the bar near Dex’s?” 

Obi-Wan grinned. “Of course.” 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Anakin, Barriss, Depa, and Tahl had just arrived at the bar. They’d used the gym showers after sparring. Tahl was fairly new to combat. She’d originally hesitated to learn at all because she was blind. She’d been in an accident as a child. But Depa assured her it was entirely possible to learn, and Tahl seemed to take a particular delight in combat. Depa trained closely with all the Omegas. Anakin wasn’t sure when she slept between that and organizing. But with Tahl she taught by starting with grappling. Since it was totally hands on, knowing where one part of the body was helped her assess what the rest of a person was doing. That combined with her own strengthening Force presence had some pretty spectacular results. 

Anakin rolled his shoulders, knowing he’d be sore tomorrow. Then he spotted a table for them. The place was nice. It was called The Archive and specialized in whiskeys and sakes from the core planets. He had to admit, his stipend as an Omega Guide with the Order was at least better than his wages in a Lower Rim shop. He ordered a stiff drink, Barriss ordered a practically non-alcoholic sake, Depa ordered a whiskey he was actually a bit scared to try, and Tahl had something with carbonation and fruit but no alcohol. 

“Not a drinker?” Anakin asked her casually. 

“I do from time to time, but not at the moment.” She couldn’t stop herself from smiling as she said it. 

“Are you already trying?” Barriss practically squealed. 

Tahl’s dark skin flushed. “Yes. We’re hoping to conceive soon.” 

“Aw, I hope it goes well for you.” Barriss said, sipping her sake. 

“Thank you. We’re slightly worried about our ages, but well, that doesn’t make it out of the question.” 

“It’s nice to have some people closer to my age,” Depa sighed dramatically. “I feel so old with just Anakin and Barriss.” 

“Because thirty clearly makes you ‘old’.” Anakin rolled his eyes. Depa punched his shoulder lightly, adding that he should respect his elders. Then he felt a familiar tug. “Obi-Wan’s almost here.” Anakin said. 

“You can feel it already?” Barriss asked. 

“Yeah, can’t you feel Ahsoka?”

“Not from this distance. Maybe she’s farther away than Obi-Wan.” 

“Anakin, you do have a particularly strong Force presence. I’m surprised the Temple didn’t pick you up sooner.”

“Lower Rim. Not too many people interested in what poor kids with Omega status are doing there. I mean Guides are more rare but it’s not worth most people’s time to see go looking for something they’re not likely to find. I only got caught because Obi-Wan felt me use the Force and went digging around like a private detective.”

“Oooh. The rebellious street-savvy Omega and the handsome Jedi!” Depa grinned at him. “But seriously, your presence is hard to miss. I wonder if you weren’t subconsciously suppressing it.”

“Maybe. It’s not something I paid much attention to. Hey, how’d you only come to the Temple at thirty?”

“My family’s clan is large and powerful on my home planet. It has a long-standing deal with the Temple. An ancient treaty. We raise our Omegas how we wish to, as long as they go through Temple matching once before they’re thirty-one. It allows Omegas to attain as much education and training as they want. And Omegas are the base of the clan structure. It’s rare that one of us leaves for an Alpha’s home. Certain members of my family are...less than thrilled that I chose a high ranking Jedi. I’ll be away from home more often than not and have to fight for gender equity while I’m at it.”

Anakin couldn’t imagine being part of a huge family and leaving them. Just leaving his mom and friends was bad enough. He looked up and was glad to see Obi-Wan come in, along with Ahsoka, Mace, and...huh. Qui-Gon. He hadn’t thought about the man since their cancelled second tea session. This could be interesting.

Tahl stood to embrace him and then the man noticed Anakin. “Anakin! Good to see you!” They shook hands. 

“You two know each other?” Obi-Wan asked, kissing Anakin on the cheek. 

“Yes, we had a matching session together.” Qui-Gon smiled kindly. 

Obi-Wan’s eyes widened. “My mentor is the Alpha who declined a second meeting with you?”

Anakin blushed but Qui-Gon saved him. “We had a pleasant conversation, but we both knew it wasn’t going beyond that. I met Tahl the day after and well, that was that.” Tahl leaned into him. Thankfully Anakin didn’t sense any jealousy from her or Obi-Wan. He quickly agreed with Qui-Gon. 

“I was relieved to talk to an Alpha who didn’t throw things or ask about my pelvic girth or fertility.” Anakin put his face in his hands at the memory and Obi-Wan put his arm over his shoulders. 

“The standards for Alpha behavior really are quite low,” Qui-Gon commiserated. 

“Cheers to changing that,” Barriss said, raising her glass. 

“My mate, the political genius.” Ahsoka chirped happily. Barriss flushed nearly emerald. 

Anakin missed his home but with certain people, he was beginning to feel like he could have a family here, too. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“You must focus. Visualize on flushing everything from your body. Make yourself a perfect vessel of the force.” 

Anakin was trying to focus, but he shouldn’t have had those last two drinks the night before. No amount of caf in the world could help this headache. Obi-Wan was trying to guide him through meditation to help it abate. Right. Relax. He was in his apartment, with his mate. He took a deep breath, felt his own Force signature, visualized his physical form become free of anything except the Force itself. He thought of the Enzo brush strokes Obi-Wan was so fond of. The perfect center of emptiness. He had his mate, he had the Force. That was all that he needed. The rest he just..released. 

He gasped as he felt something. A light, a source of energy inside the very core of him. The Force. Living and moving out of him and through the Temple. Thousands of hearts beating, bodies inhaling, the Temple it’s very own little sun. But there was so much more. Time flowing in a all directions, lives, births, deaths. And then an abrupt focus. It was almost jarring except it was him and Obi-Wan. He reached with the barest of pushes and intertwined their signatures, braiding them like criss-crossing rivers without a beginning or end. He felt Obi-Wan’s wonder, at the intimacy and the sheer perfection of the Living Force. 

When Anakin opened his eyes the were both levitating slightly. Obi-Wan slowly opened his as well. Gently, they settled on the floor. He could feel the joy coming off of Obi-Wan. 

“Anakin, how did you...that was incredible!” 

“I don’t know!” Anakin replied, noticing a tear on his cheek and wiping it away. “I just...tried to feel the Force and rid myself of everything except you and it.” 

“Jedi can go lifetimes and never feel the Living Force like that. And you did it trying to cure a hangover!” Obi-Wan laughed in awe as he said it, then leaned in to kiss Anakin soundly.

Anakin was doing his best to kiss back despite also laughing. They ended up sprawled on the living room floor, in a half-hearted wrestling match, feeling each other’s happiness. Anakin kissed his way down Obi-Wan’s neck, dragging his teeth across the mate mark he’d made both a long time ago and hardly any time at all ago. He suddenly wanted to break the skin again. 

He could feel the warm happiness between them become something coiled and much hotter. He pushed the Alpha’s robe open, feeling the japor snippet against his neck. Obi-Wan was tugging his tunic up as well. He raised up off the floor just enough to pull it over his head and then became very busy exploring Obi-Wan’s torso as he pulled the robe fully open. They both loved leaving bruising marks on each other. 

Feeling his Alpha’s passion and encouragement through their bond, he made sure he left several. He started tugging at the man’s belt and found himself on his back. Obi-Wan stood briefly to shed his pants. Anakin caught his hips and rose on his knees, needing some part of Obi-Wan inside him, immediately. 

Obi-Wan groaned, the feeling of Anakin’s mouth around him nearly too much. He could feel Anakin’s need so strongly. He felt how hard he was, how wet. Wet?

“Anakin. Anakin,” he gently pulled back and rejoined his Omega on the floor. “Are you in Heat?” He cupped his mate’s face with one hand. Anakin looked confused at first but then widened his eyes.

“I guess I’ve been on suppressants so long I didn’t think to track my cycle. I mean I’ve never had to before.” 

He leaned in and kissed Obi-Wan, running a hand to his own ass to feel the slick there. He had been running on very little sleep for his exams. He guessed that’s why he didn’t notice the uptick in energy for what it was. 

Obi-Wan pulled back. “I would hope I could smell my own mate getting near his Heat.” 

“We have been pretty busy lately. And spending time with groups of people.” 

“Mm. I suppose I need to spend more time with my Omega then. Make sure he smells like me.” Obi-Wan straddled him, both of them groaning as their cocks brushed. 

Anakin reached around him, then used his now-slick hand to stroke both of them. “And I need my Alpha to fuck me, to make sure he knows what it smells like when I’m wet and need him.” If Anakin hadn’t already been fully aroused, the almost predatory look that Obi-Wan had in his eyes would have gotten him there.

“Oh, I can arrange that,” he ground out, low and hushed. Obi-Wan reached behind him and found the soft belt from Anakin’s pants. “Bedroom, now.” He was sorely tempted to do this on the hard flooring, but he wanted his mate comfortable enough to last more than one round. 

Anakin stood and Obi-Wan quickly backed him into the bedroom, pushing him onto his back. Anakin’s hands went immediately for the headboard. “Get on your hands and knees for me. Show me you want my cock.” Anakin made a keening sound and complied. Obi-Wan made quick work of tying his wrists to the headboard. He moved back to take in the view, and oh, Anakin was sopping wet, slick running down the back of his thighs. Obi-Wan roughly grabbed his ass with a hand on with either cheek. Then he moved closer, dipped his head, and licking up the taste and smell of slick, his Omega’s slick. 

Anakin whimpered beneath him and Obi-Wan could feel how much he was enjoying the roughness of his hands and beard against such sensitive skin. He made sure to rub his mate raw with his beard, knowing how much they’d both love it when it added that extra sting once he was fucking Anakin. Then he went past tasting. He slid his tongue into his lover’s entrance, loving the sound of his mate begging. He withdrew a bit, pushed one finger in and another one right after. Anakin was so wet he barely needed to be stretched. He curled his fingers slightly and bit harshly at the swell of his mate’s ass, causing him to buck his hips cry out loudly. 

“I wonder if you could come like this. Just from me, my mouth and fingers on your ass.” He touched that spot again and Anakin was incoherent. “You’re so sensitive here, so responsive.” 

“Fuck me, please,” Anakin moaned. “I need your cock, your knot.” 

“Oh, dear one, you’ll have that. I just haven’t decided how I’m going to bring you off first.” Anakin mewled again, and Obi-Wan decided he loved the idea of taking his time with his mate like this. He added a third finger and teased his tongue up and down his mate’s cleft. He knew through their bond that Anakin was leaking pre-cum, even without being touched. He scissored his fingers out, then zeroed back in on the prostate. Anakin was bucking and frantic and so fucking perfect. He reached through their bond, honed his senses in on Anakin’s taste. The perfect, almost spicy warm taste. Used his Sentinel and Force capabilities to make his mate feel what he was feeling. And then his Omega was coming, cock untouched. Obi-Wan shuddered as he felt the echo of it in their bond. 

Then he quickly untied Anakin, flipped him onto his back, moving his long legs around his waist and he pushed into the willing body beneath him in one thrust, causing them both to cry out. His Omega was so tight, walls shuddering around him. He could already feel his knot beginning to swell. He set a relentless pace, Anakin moaning “yes” and “need you” beneath him. God, Obi-Wan loved the sight of his blissed out-mate taking his cock so perfectly, so wet and already getting hard again. He almost didn’t want to come. Wanted this to last for as long possible. Then he felt Anakin’s negative reaction to that. His absolute need to have his knot. And Force, he’d never deny his mate that. He used his hand, already coated in slick and cum, to touch his mate’s cock gently. Kept fucking into him, and they both kept twining their Force signatures. So tight, gods, he could feel how to make Anakin come again. He grunted as he started to catch on his mate’s rim. He shifted his angle, withdrew and thrust as hard as he could, once, twice, and he was gone. His knot swelled, his Omega came around him. Obi-Wan could feel everything. His pleasure and Anakin’s, the scent in the room that was uniquely their combination, his bond and connection to his mate, through him to the Living Force. 

He thought he might have lost consciousness for a few moments. He blinked, his forehead resting against Anakin’s. He raised his head a bit and Anakin was coming to as well. He kissed his temple gently, down the side of his face. 

“Did we just, actually fuck each other’s brains out?” Anakin huffed out. 

Obi-Wan laugh, moved them so they were on their sides, his knot still connecting them. 

“I think we did.”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later, after they’d both backed out of other obligations for the rest of that day and the next, they made sure to hold each other to the promise that neither of them would ever lose track of Anakin’s cycle again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, Anakin. The thing about using the Force to push out the acetaldehyde to fix a hangover, is you push all kinds of other foreign agents out of your system.


	3. Chapter 3

Anakin grinned as he landed the cargo ship perfectly. It was a simulation, but this was his first exam. “Expertly done, Skywalker.” Master Gallia told him. She’d been overseeing testing that day. Anakin had been thrown a bit by having his grade handed out by someone he’d had a matching session with, but she’d smiled at him gently and said she’d heard about his impressive mechanical engineering scores and was looking forward to seeing how he flew. 

“You hit every safety procedure for a class three vessel and handled her smoothly. Still ready for your class four exam tomorrow?” 

“Yes, Master Gallia.” 

“Please, call me Adi. I’m not one of those Alphas who insists on pointless formalities.” He smiled again and nodded at her. “In fact, Mace and I have been talking quite a bit about Temple politics these days. I hope to see the Order follow the lead that you and other Omegas are setting. Please let me know if there’s anything I can do to be of help.” 

“I will. Thank you again.” They both nodded and Anakin made for his rooms. He was just going to stop in and change for training with Depa, but he was so tired over the last couple of days. Even though he was sleeping fine. He also seemed to be more sore as of late. Combat was taking it out of him. Though perhaps because he was doing so much of it. The Council was going to vote soon on whether or not Omega Guides would continue to have access to that skill set. If that passed, they may also vote on lightsaber training. Obi-Wan, Qui-Gon, Ahsoka, Depa, and many more had been showing up to sign petitions, discuss their priorities, and there had even been a sit in to demonstrate their numbers.

Daara had joined them, as unmated Omegas were welcome to that event. Anakin felt a bit bad for her. She was here after a break following her first round of matching sessions. She said her mother had passed away, and her father was considering an arranged match. Her only option outside of that was to be an Omega Guide, as the law would favor serving her potential as Guide to a Sentinel. He should ask Ahsoka and Obi-Wan for the names of some decent Alphas at the Temple. He was supposed to meet her for lunch the following day. 

He pressed his hand to the door and entered. He knew Obi-Wan was home before he entered, of course. “Taking a break from teaching younglings?” Anakin teased. While he finished up his piloting exams, Obi-Wan had been given a few shifts over group ‘saber trainings. He couldn’t believe they’d be off on missions soon. 

His mate rose from the couch and kissed him soundly. Well he was never opposed to that. “You smell good,” the Alpha murmured, pressing his nose into Anakin’s neck. 

“Mm. You said that this morning when you woke me up for pre-dawn sex,” he laughed. He wasn’t due for his Heat for another two weeks. He’d made sure after that time both of them had almost forgotten. It had been nearly six weeks since then. His biological clock resetting itself would involve some hiccups after years of suppressants, the Healer at the Temple had told him. What was natural for his body might take a few months to sort out. 

“I meant it then, too.” Obi-Wan, for as self-deprecating as he could be about their age difference, had no problem becoming aroused frequently. 

“I can’t. I’ll be late for combat training. Depa will threaten both of us, it’ll be a whole thing.” He sighed regretfully as his mate nipped at his skin. “Afterwards, promise.” 

“Alright. Don’t let your lecherous old mate keep you.” It wasn’t fair for him to use that spot just under his jaw. 

“Ten minutes, old man.” He grinned and Obi-Wan happily pulled him onto the couch.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At training Depa rolled her eyes at him, noticing the marks on his skin. He shrugged and grinned happily, jogging over to catch up on warm up drills. 

“Do you always have to smell like sex when you come here?” Barriss asked him. 

“You and Ahsoka are all over each other too,” he said defensively. 

“Yes, but we shower. You should try it sometime.” 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
There were now almost twenty Omegas at any given combat session. Depa had had to start another cohort. Anakin spun, ducking into a leg sweep as he knew Tru always tried to use his height against him. He was successful, his staff at Tru’s neck. 

“Good!” Depa shouted from her place just outside the mat. Learn to feel what it is your opponent is leveraging against you. Anakin, you’ve improved greatly. Now, fight Barriss.” 

He and Barriss were each other’s arch nemeses in the ring. They were better than a lot of the class, and he swore he’d heart people placing bets when they’d gone up against each other before. 

He bowed, feeling a bit woozy but brushing it off as a lot of fighting and not much food or water during the day. For some reason nothing felt appealing to him lately. 

He went to defensive position as Barriss was inclined to use her agility against him from the start. He saw her flurry of movements as the power play it was, and cut into it easily, forcing her to stop his blows instead of just landing her own. He connected with the Force, feeling it pass through him. He hadn’t been meditating like he should have recently, but with protests, combat, pilot training, and his friends, there hadn’t been much time. But he focused on it now, the feeling of it in his chest, Barriss’ signature next to his, he surrendered to instinct. He deflected, attacked, pivoted, jumped over a sweep. 

He loved this. Fighting was something he could feel singing in his veins. He pushed himself, eyes open but not relying on them. Tahl was right. Movement could deceive you but the Force couldn’t. He almost had Barriss. He jumped over him but followed, ready to interrupt her mid-air strike. He did, but she used the landing to slide into a jab right at his midsection. ‘No!’ was his only thought before Barriss was flying into the wall. 

He realized in horror that he had used the Force to push her into the wall. He dropped his staff immediately, rushing to her side. 

“Barriss! I’m so sorry! I don’t know how I did that!” She sat up, rubbing the back of her head a bit. 

“Move,” Depa said. She moved in to assess Barriss. Tru also came over. He and Barriss were becoming talented Healers. In a few minutes Depa and Tru had pronounced Barriss fine. A slight blow to the back of the head but not a concussion or even a serious contusion. Barriss could heal it easily herself. 

“I’m so sorry,” he said again now that Barriss was up. 

“Alright, that’s the end of class!” Depa called. They had been there for the three hour period already. 

He felt Obi-Wan in the back of his mind. He was concerned. 

‘I’m fine’ he assured through their bond. 

“It’s alright,” Barriss said. She was looking at him strangely though. 

“What?” 

“Can we um, can we talk?” 

“Of course, what is it?” 

“Walk with me to the cantina?” 

He nodded. At the cantina they got water and Barriss insisted he eat something with protein. He grabbed some kind of poultry wrap, pointing out proudly that it even had a vegetable in it. 

The wandered to the gardens. This time of night there was no one in them, really. They sat where they’d met for the first time, months ago as scared and unmated Guides. 

“How have you been feeling lately?” She asked him. 

“Fine. I mean with piloting exams and combat and all the political stuff, I’ve been busy. I guess a little tired lately.” 

“And not eating as much?”

He shrugged. “Yeah, but like I said, busy.” 

“Are you and Obi-Wan-” she flushed. “Are you being safe?"

“Are we-? Barriss, you don’t think I’m-” He looked at her serious expression. “You think I’m pregnant.” He deadpanned. 

“You fight with your instincts, like Depa. I was going to strike your midsection and your basest instinct was to end that threat. I’ve hit you there before.”

It was true. Combat training meant bruises and scrapes. Shit. He had been feeling weak. 

“But I can’t be! I’m still taking birth control!” 

“Have you been taking anything else? Anything that might effect your metabolism or reproductive biology?” She was being sympathetic and appreciated it. It was just he was also starting to panic. 

“No! I haven’t even had any booze since we went out as a group to that bar!” He thought back to that night. For some reason it was stuck out in his mind now. He remembered getting so drunk he passed out as soon as he and Obi-Wan had gotten back to their rooms. He remembered the hangover the next morning. Internally swearing he would never drink again. Then...he’d meditated with Obi-Wan. That was the last Heat he’d had. They’d had sex, of course, but they were both on birth control! But something was there. “Wait, the day after, we meditated. I was so hungover. Obi-Wan sat on the floor with me. He told me to focus on using the Force to become a vessel, flushing the bad stuff out. He said you could also use that to help you sober up before you got hungover. But meditation couldn’t...flush my birth control out. Not to mention his!”

Barriss looked unsure. “Did you...did you focus on ridding yourself of everything with the Force? I mean, it’s rare. But in some cases, excess hormones can also be pushed out of a system. We studied it in reproductive Healing lectures. There have been cases of Jedi who were poisoned using the Force to cleanse themselves, then getting someone pregnant. But it’s only been documented in Alphas. Usually Omegas don’t have such strong connections to the Living Force. But well, Depa did say your signature was unusually strong, and I agree.” 

“I...This is ridiculous.” Anakin swallowed. “I need to make sure. Are there, tests I can take?” 

“Yes. Though you don’t need one, I imagine. If you were able to feel the Force that acutely, you should be able to meditate, focus on your own signature, and see if there’s, well, something else there. However that would mean sensing...the presence. If you don’t want to do that, a simple urine culture would do.” 

“Can we do it now?” Anakin had to put his mind at ease. Granted, that had been an intense meditation session/Heat, but it had to be something else. It had to. 

“We could. The Healers’ wing doesn’t close. I could say I was just showing you around because you were considering classes.” 

Anakin hugged her. He didn’t know what he’d do without her in that moment. “Ok, yes. Thank you.” 

“Do you wan Obi-Wan to be there?” She asked as they stood. 

“No. He’s with Ahsoka and a few Alphas, talking about the upcoming vote. I um, I want to know for sure. Before I have to think about anything else.” 

Barriss nodded and they made the short walk to the Healers. Hardly anyone was still out and about around the Temple this late, which Anakin was grateful for. He reminded himself with every other step that he likely wasn’t. It would be fine. He had plenty of time for that later. Much later. He kept thinking of Omegas he knew in the Lower Rim. Everyone whose status was known was either a parent or becoming one. He’d worked so hard to not be a young parent who couldn’t take care of a child. He just had to make it to the Healers’ with Barriss. He was working very hard on his mental shields and keeping his panic away from his mate.

The Healers had a few people running around, but thankfully no major conflicts were going on, so aside from Barriss nodding politely to a few acquaintances they weren’t stopped. She made a show of pointing out different rooms and staff positions, and he made a show of listening intently without actually hearing a word. Then she gently shoved him into an empty examination room and shut the door. The Mirialan woman made quick work of getting into a high up cabinet and bringing a small sealed pouch out. She broke the seal and handed him what looked like a long data stick, but on one end there was an electronic sensor and on the other a thick strip of paper. 

“Human Omega urinalysis.” She said and nodded at him. 

“How do I…?”

She rolled her eyes in a way that reminded him very much of Ahsoka. “Just urinate on it!” 

“Here?!” 

“Do you want to go down the hall to the bathroom? Because Madame Che is on duty tonight and I know her office is right beside that bathroom.” 

“Fine! Could you...turn around?” 

“Like we don’t share locker rooms,” she muttered, turning so her back was to him. 

He’d done stranger things for less valid reasons, he supposed. He pulled his gym pants down and tried to think of being anywhere but in a mostly-dark exam room stealing a pregnancy test. Oh, gross, pee on his fingers. But the left half of the test lit up. He sighed. He had to hand the test over before pulling his pants back up. “Here, um, I guess take that end.” Barriss half turned and took the urine-free end of the urinalysis test. Anakin pulled his pants up and went straight to the sink to wash his hands. Barriss slid the test in a large data pad in the room, the only one she’d turned on. Anakin couldn’t look. He was way too nervous now and close to losing the wrap he’d eaten. The data pad screen emitted a faint noise. “Well?” He asked. 

“One moment. There’s a lot of information in bodily fluids. You need to eat more vegetables, by the way.”

“I’m so glad that Ahsoka is teaching you the fine art of trolling.” He knew she was grinning. 

“Alright, she said seriously. “Ready?” 

He turned and looked at the screen. It was all chemical names and percentage marks to him. “Tell me. Please.” 

“You’re pregnant. You are most definitely pregnant. About six weeks, give or take a couple days.” 

“I-huh.”. He slid down the wall against the door and hugged his knees to his chest. 

“I know this is unexpected. Are you alright?” She sat down next to him after deleting the information and turning the large data pad off. 

“I have no idea.” He said honestly. “I always swore this would never be me. I wouldn’t be barefoot and pregnant before I had my life together, if I ever got pregnant at all!” 

“Anakin, I know this wasn’t planned. But you’re not living on the Lower Rim anymore. You have a mate. Friends. And entire Order behind you. One that you have a pretty interesting place within, despite its flaws. Your instinct may be fight or flight, but that’s not who you are anymore.”

He took a deep breath. “You’re right. I mean, I have a mate. A pretty great one, who said he’d always think of us first.” He exhaled. “The Order can’t force me, either way, right?”

“No.” She put her hand on his arm. “They can’t. You are free to make either decision. And no matter who you tell or don’t tell, I’ll be there for you, no matter what.” 

He wrapped his arm around her. “Thank you, for being an amazing friend.” 

“You’re welcome. Your friendship means more to me than I can say. Although….” she trailed off.

“What?” 

“This is why Ahsoka calls you a drama king.” 

Anakin threw his head back and laughed at that. He couldn’t deny it. After 10pm local time in a dark exam room which he’d insisted his friend take him to. Because he couldn’t go bother an on duty Healer like a normal person. He was glad that at least Barriss was laughing to the point of tears with him. 

“I guess I should talk to my mate.” He said when they finally had themselves under control again. 

“Do you know what you’re going to do?” 

“Talk to my mate is the only plan currently. I think right now, that’s all I can do. I mean I know I could make a call on my own, but I’m not relying on speeder racing to get by anymore. I’m not worried about having to be on my own. I love him, and if this was the other way around, I’d want him to talk to me.” 

“That’s a good plan,” Barriss said quietly. They stood slowly. Anakin was still half in awe. He was actually pregnant. The tiredness, the food issues, being sore...it wasn’t just a full schedule. Barriss made a dramatic show of checking down the hallway before doing a roll and and then signing for him to follow. He started laughing again. Stars, it was good to have people like Barriss and Ahsoka around. Both giggling like lunatics they exited the Healers’ and made the walk through the Temple.

They were about to split ways for their separate rooms but Barriss stopped him. She hugged him tightly, even though he had to lean down to meet her. “I mean it, if you need anything at all, comm me. Day or night.” 

“Thank you,” he nodded sincerely, pushing his gratitude through the Force. She smiled and he entered his room. He finally lowered his shields between himself and Obi-Wan. He instantly got hit with a sense of concern. He let the Alpha know he was home safe and sound. He knew Obi-Wan would be home soon, too. 

He was nervous, but he didn’t know why. Well, aside from the obvious. But Obi-Wan was rational. And Obi-Wan loved him. This would be alright. 

He decided to try and meditate until then. He sat on the couch. Which, wow, yeah, did kind of smell like sex. And him. And his mate. He settled in, clearing his mind and focusing on his own presence. He was too curious not to try this. He felt his place within the Force. He couldn’t feel it from the outside but he could feel the hum of of energy that was unmistakably him. He focused on it. He could sense the nervousness, the ache of his muscles after training, but beyond that. He let the exterior drop. It wasn’t important right now. He felt the pools of energy at different points of his body, going further down...there! There was-something. He focused on trying to feel it. It was tiny, incredibly tiny. It didn’t have an awareness of anything. It was like a tiny dot of potential energy. Not a bright part of his signature, though he sensed it could become that, with time. Right now it just...was. 

He opened his eyes. He really was pregnant. He’d known it before but this was something that Barriss or a urine readout couldn’t tell him. He wrapped his arms around himself. Him. Pregnant. By Obi-Wan. 

He made couldn’t sit any longer, so he made himself busy with dishes and making tea. Fuck, were they going to need tea.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He’d gotten so distracted with finding something to keep him busy that he barely registered that Obi-Wan was about to walk through the door. He’d already made tea. Check. Dishes were done. He’d cleaned the counter tops….The door opened and shut behind his mate. 

“I heard that you-Did you do dishes? You don’t do dishes.” Obi-Wan said. Anakin kissed him. 

“I was bored. What did you hear?” He practically dragged Obi-Wan to the couch and brought him tea. 

“That you made an impressive show of your abilities with the Force at training.” Obi-Wan sipped his tea. “This is actually quite good, you hardly ever wait for it to steep.” 

“Yeah, the thing at training. I accidentally threw Barriss into the wall with just the Force.” His mate’s eyes widened. 

“So it wasn’t an exaggeration. That’s incredible! Omegas rarely have such a strong connection. Though, I did know you were strong,” his mate grinned at him.

“Actually I need to talk to you about that. What I did...and why.” 

“How so?”

He took a deep breath. “Barriss told me after class that she’d attacked me that same way before, but I’d never reacted like that. That is was instinctual. But she seemed concerned. So we went to the cantina and then sat out in the garden. She said she thought she knew why I’d acted like that, without meaning to.”

“And?” 

“She asked me a few questions.” He swallowed and ducked his head down. He hadn’t touched his tea yet. “About if I’d been feeling tired or sore, if I was eating enough. I said I was just stressed with piloting, combat, politics, all of it. But she wasn’t convinced. She..raised a possibility I hadn’t considered. It worried me, which is why I had my shields up. She offered to take me to the Healers’ and do a quick test, and that way I’d know for sure. So she snuck me into an empty exam room and I did the test. And she was right.”

He put his face in his hands. There, it was out. He felt shock and fear from Obi-Wan. That was a bit unexpected. 

“Anakin. Are you sick? Whatever it is, we have the best Healers on the planet here. They’ll treat you. We could even go somewhere else if-” 

“No! I’m not sick! God, no, I promise, I’m okay!” Obi-Wan slumped against him. “I guess this is why Barriss said I’m a drama king.” 

“I should say so! You scared me half to death. Just tell me, straight forward, what it is. Before I have a heart attack between the cleaning and the cryptic wording.” 

“I’m pregnant.” Obi-Wan’s eyes widened. 

“What?”

“I. Am. Pregnant.” Anakin sipped his tea then, watching Obi-Wan warily. 

“You’re pregnant.” 

“Correct.” Obi-Wan looked at him. “I can pee on another stick if you want. I actually don’t know what Barriss did with that other one.I hope she didn’t leave it in the room.” 

Then the most absurd smile ever broke out on his mate’s face and Anakin found himself being kissed. 

“But how? We’re both on birth control.” 

“So, funny story. We actually weren’t for a period of time during my last Heat.” Anakin smiled a bit. “Remember that post drinking meditation session we had?” His Alpha nodded. “Turns out that there have been documented cases of Jedi performing that meditation, and flushing their birth control along with the booze, poison, or whatever else they were trying to get rid of. I accidentally totally cleaned both of us out.” 

“You-You connected to the Force so strongly that you cleansed two human bodies at once?” 

“I was combining our energies in the Force, so also yes.” Obi-Wan laughed at that. Anakin was about to get defensive but he was being kissed again. 

“My mate. My impossible, perfect, amazing mate.” Obi-Wan murmured against his skin. Anakin hugged him tightly. 

“I’m gonna take that as a vote for parenthood?” His mate sobered a bit at that. 

“Do you not want that?” Anakin could tell he was trying very hard to keep his voice neutral.

“My only plan was to talk to you first. Because that’s what I would want. I- I was terrified when I found out. But Barriss reminded me of something really important. That I’m not some kid trying to keep a roof over his head anymore. I have friends, and most importantly I have you. So I wanted us to talk about it, and how we wanted to handle it. Together.” He pressed his forehead to Obi-Wan’s. “I love you. And I know that whatever we do will be fine, as long as we’re in it together.”

“I won’t lie to you. I want a child, very much. But it’s your career and future that this would impact the most. If you...carry to term, it will be your body and classes and exams. So tell me, how do you think this would effect you?”

Anakin took another deep breath. “I’m almost done with my piloting tests. I only have two left. I’m really excited about going on missions with you, but I’m guessing that might not be okay if I were pregnant?”

“In the early stages it would be fine, as long as it was non-combat missions. I know you’re very good at combat, but if you were to carry, I’d prefer it if you didn’t put yourself in danger. It would be hell on both of our hormones during missions but also I couldn’t bear the thought of my family being in danger like that.” Anakin nodded. It wasn’t unreasonable. 

Family. Wow. They could have a family. This could be him and Obi-Wan, with a child.

“Okay. And combat training? I mean I know it’s not dangerous before a certain point. I guess I could consult with a Healer on that? I mean, I’m only six weeks along, give or take a couple days, according to Barriss. So I wouldn’t show for awhile. We could at least get one or two missions in, and then maybe I could study engineering more intensively here. Master Fisto says I have a talent for it if I wanted to apply my mechanical skills some more. And then well, I don’t know much about raising children. But if we had one now, that means we could do more missions together sooner rather than later. I just...I really don’t know how to raise a kid. But we’re at the Temple, and there are classes here for all of that. A kid born here definitely wouldn’t be lonely…” The more he thought out loud, the brighter he felt about it. “A baby.” Trying the word out for the first time was strange. But good strange. He grinned a bit. “We could have a baby.” 

“We could, but are you sure? You don’t have to make this decision right now.”

“I know, but I’ve actually already made it, and I think that was the really scary part of tonight. It’s not planned but we have talked about it. And hell, the best parts of my life haven’t been planned. Meeting you wasn’t. And that was scarier than this. But I knew you were right and I know that this is, too.” 

Obi-Wan kissed him again. “You’re pregnant.” his mate said again. “You’re pregnant and we’re going to have a baby.” The sheer joy from his mate was overwhelming, and Anakin realized that he was happy, too. 

“We’re going to have a baby, he repeated.” God, they were. He was going to have Obi-Wan’s baby. That thought was incredibly pleasing. His mate was strong and wise, and kind. He’d make an excellent father. 

“Is it too late to comm Qui-Gon? Or anyone?” Obi-Wan asked, grinning maniacally. 

“I’m only at six weeks. We have some time to tell people.” He said it sarcastically, but the bite was lessened because he couldn’t stop smiling, either. “Though if I don’t tell my mom first, she might actually murder us.” Obi-Wan nodded sagely, then kissed him again. It was a long time before they got up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If the Council thought Anakin was political force before, they should be running scared of pregnant!Anakin. Also Barriss deserves an award for putting up with all of that.


	4. Chapter 4

“Something’s different about you,” Daara said accusingly. They were at lunch in the Omega cantina, and the other Omega Guide knew that something was off with Anakin. “You’re hedging around something. Spill.” Anakin was happy that he wasn’t the only bossy Omega in the Temple as he put down his sandwich. 

“Yeah, I can’t tell anyone. I would if I could, but I’m not telling anyone right now.” It wasn’t that he didn’t want to. But he really didn’t want anyone knowing before he could talk to his mom. Plus he’d never been pregnant before. What if he was prone to miscarriages? There was a lot for he and Obi-Wan to figure out as well. So, mom, official OB/GYN visit, and then they’d tell people was the logical decision they’d come to the night before. 

Daara narrowed her eyes. “Fine.” She huffed after a staring match. “I’m so restless in this place. I don’t know what I’m going to do. If I don’t find someone, there’s no way I can marry the sleemo my dad is going to try and force me to.”

“You’ve only had two meetings. You have time. Besides, I talked to Obi-Wan and Ahsoka.” He pulled a handwritten list from his pocket. “These are Jedi in the current matching cycle who aren’t sexist assholes.” 

“Ugh,” She said, skimming the list. “I’ve already met a few of them and well...not happening, obviously.” But she blushed a bit curiously as she read it. 

“You’re also hiding something,” he grinned. “You never blush. What is it?” He watched as Daara straightened her dark blonde hair in a distracted manner, her skin flushing a deeper red and her brown eyes narrowing. 

“I..I’ve only had two meetings so far. But one of them...I mean I didn’t like him but I...wanted him. And that’s never happened before! But kriff, he smelled right! But he was an absolute ass! And I’m not that Omega! I don’t go for assholes and I don’t want to fix anyone.” She thunked her head against the tabletop dramatically. 

Anakin raised an eyebrow. “Wow, so who was this guy? I mean I don’t have any advice to give. I’ve never been in that situation. Well, except I kind of ended up mating with the person who arrested me…” Mm. Obi-Wan in his formal Jedi robes in that run down shop, asking him to come with him. He wondered what would’ve happened if he hadn’t been wearing scent blockers. What if they’d just found some back alley and-

“Skywalker, get your head out of the gutter please.” Daara rolled her eyes affectionately. “You’re never this distracted. I don’t even think you ever thought about an Alpha like that when- holy shit!” 

“What?” He said defensively, shrinking down a bit. 

“You carry yourself differently. You’re distracted, but not because you’re angry. You have some secret you can’t tell me, and you’re eating healthy food. You asked for a vitamin shot in your drink. Did you get knocked up?” She narrowed her eyes. Kriff, he knew Daara was blunt and smart, but that was a lot of subtle clues to add up! He blushed but also couldn’t fight the smile on his face. 

“Skywalker! Kriff. I thought you weren’t going to be one of those Omegas who got pregnant young?” She teased. 

“It...wasn’t planned. If you do match with someone at the Temple, don’t take your Force abilities for granted. If you meditate in order to ‘cleanse’ yourself of a hangover, well...You can push the birth control out of your system that way. Trust me.” 

“But, you’re happy?” She worried her teeth over her lower lip. 

“I am. I mean it was sudden, but, Obi-Wan is the best. And they can’t make you carry a pregnancy if you don’t want to.”

“That’s better than my family. My mom died because my father insisted she carry a fluke pregnancy, even after she told him it didn’t feel right. He was so determined to have an Alpha heir.” She stabbed at her salad viciously, and Anakin could feel the anger in her Force signature. The unhappy dark grey ripples tinged with sadness. 

“This guy you met,” he said, trying to change the conversation. “What’s his name?” He was determined to look out for her. He knew a lot of names and faces and even if he didn’t, Obi-Wan or Ahsoka would know them. 

“Olin,” she sighed. “Ferus Olin.” He immediately sat up straight and fixed her with a dark look. 

“You know him?” 

“Yeah. He told me I didn’t look like a ‘proper Omega’ and then he tried to start a fight with me while Depa was training us. He’s a serious opponent of Omega equality at the Temple.” 

“Kriff! Of course. Of course I meet one of the Temple’s biggest jackasses.” She looked fairly devastated and it caused an uncomfortable sensation inside Anakin. He hated Olin, but he also hated seeing Daara so upset. Daara wasn’t supposed to be upset. She was strong and blunt and funny. To hell with Olin for making her look so disappointed. 

“Hey, like you said, two meetings. You have at least eighteen left. It’ll be fine.” He found himself sending her reassuring thoughts through the Force. Gods, was pregnancy making him so sentimental already? But Daara welcomed it. “You have that list, and you have your instincts. And if it comes down to it? We’ll steal a ship and get you offworld before your dad can do anything. I mean that. Or we’d keep you here, forge some documents and then figure it out. Besides, this is a progressive planet. And once we push the Temple forward a bit, it’ll be even better.” 

“Thanks,” she said, some of her melancholy and rage pushed back. 

“Of course.” 

“So you gonna name that kid after me?” She grinned. It was forced, but it was there at least. 

“Ha. Well, we’ll see. I don’t know anything about this. I want to talk to my mom, see if miscarriage runs in the family. There are all these things to take into account. It’s a little overwhelming.” 

“Aw, look at you. All common sense and hesitant.”

“Yeah, yeah. Alright, I have to go but comm me later and let me know how your meeting today goes.” He stood, ready to get back to his room so he and Obi-Wan could visit his mother later that day.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Obi-Wan was not the type to be nervous. He was an Alpha Sentinel who’d passed his Trials soundly. He’d negotiated with some of the most unpredictable politicians in the galaxy. But the idea of meeting his mate’s mother to tell them they were expecting was well...it had him sweating bullets. 

“Relax. Mom loves you.” Anakin said as they hopped off their speeder. 

“I know. I just...I hope the man who dragged her son away is an acceptable father to her future grandchild.” He was embarrassed about how deeply he felt that sentiment. He’d barely known the fantastic, impossible man who was his mate and Omega Guide back then. Looking up at the one story home crowded in with so many others on the street, he tried to tamp down his anxiety. The modest dwelling had the same weather beaten tiles as most homes in the Lower Rim. Dark grey splotches intermingling with sunbleached white streaks and rust colored roofing. He knew Anakin sent his mother money and she was saving up for an apartment somewhere in a better neighborhood.

“It’s okay, I promise,” the younger man assured, warmth flooding through their bond. 

“Anakin!” Shmi cried from the doorway, moving to embrace her son. “My boy, how are you?” The dark haired woman enveloped Anakin in a tight hug. Obi-Wan couldn’t imagine raising a child alone, much less raising them here where so many dangers lurked. Though he was sure that Anakin would be only too happy to teach their future child about speed racing as soon as they could talk. 

“I’m good, mom. Can we sit down?” Shmi gave them a bright smile and motioned for them to follow her into the small kitchen where she pulled out a couple of chairs at her table. The small durasteel table was built into the wall so it was a tight fit at the home which had only ever housed two occupants. 

“Of course, dears. Is something wrong?”

“Wrong?” Obi-Wan coughed. “Nothing’s wrong!” 

“Mom, nothing’s wrong,” his mate confirmed, smiling slightly. 

“So what’s this visit for? You said you had something to tell me. That Temple isn’t still giving you a hard time for being an Omega are they?” she narrowed her eyes in a way that Obi-Wan was sure made her employers scared.

“Mom, I’m pregnant.” And well, Obi-Wan hadn’t intended for them to be that blunt. He’d thought they would bring it up as a matter of course. But Anakin was never one for tact when blunt force would do. However he could feel the tentative happiness through their bond and he couldn’t blame his mate for wanting to be direct. Anakin was smiling a small, hopeful smile that made Obi-Wan reach over and take his hand.

“Pregnant!” Shmi exclaimed. “My son is going to have a baby!” She stood and pulled Anakin into another hug and demanded one from Obi-Wan as well. Once they were all sitting again she got a bit more serious. “I know this isn’t what you planned, but I’m assuming that if you’re telling me like this it means you’re going to keep it?” 

“Yeah,” Anakin said quietly. “I also wanted to ask you some questions. I mean not many people know yet. But I know some of the Omegas at the Temple have had issues with miscarriages or other issues. I mean I never really asked you about when you were pregnant with me.” Obi-Wan felt his anxiety spike at that. He hadn’t really considered the issue though he had heard that some people didn’t announce pregnancies until a certain date because of that chance. 

Shmi looked thoughtful. “Well, I had a few scares, but Beta pregnancies are usually difficult. I didn’t even think I could get pregnant. Your father said you were a miracle, and I agree. When he passed away and I was in my second trimester, I knew I had to stay strong for you. But you should use that Temple you live in. We couldn’t afford all of the tests and procedures that are available, but you can.” She smiled and squeezed Anakin’s hand. “As for family history, my mother was an Omega who had more children than she knew what to do with and your father never knew his parents. But I imagine that you’re an all-too healthy young couple and that fact that you conceived without trying is good sign.” Obi-Wan blushed a bit at that but she had a point. If they’d managed to end up in this situation then odds were that Anakin wouldn’t face too many obstacles in his pregnancy. 

After they’d caught up and Anakin’s mother had assured them that soon she’d be moving to the Mid Rim, they made to get back on the speeder. But before they left Shmi addressed Obi-Wan directly. “I take it you’re doing everything you can for Omega rights at that Temple? Because my son and grandchild deserve to live somewhere where they’ll be treated equally no matter what.” Obi-Wan bowed as Anakin sputtered indignantly. But he understood where the woman was coming from. 

“I am. I promise, I’m very dedicated to the cause and I’ve told the Council before that I wouldn’t raise a child in a place where their gender would determine their station in life.” Finally the anxiety in his chest unclenched. That’s what he’d needed to say during all of this. To make sure his family knew that he’d be a good guardian for them. One who was invested in their lives and not some Alpha who just used other people as a status markers. 

“Good,” the dark haired woman said. “Now go on. I know you have plenty to keep you busy these days. And I want a holo call at least every week.” She smiled at the last part. “I want to know how my future grandchild is doing, after all.” 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Anakin stepped out of the shower. After visiting with Daara and then his mother, he’d stopped by the Healers with Obi-Wan for an official pregnancy test. He hated the lingering smell of bacta. But Obi-Wan had been thrilled to see the official readout. His face had lit up and he’d looked so unbelievably happy. The joy in his Force signature had come through in such strong waves. 

Anakin had been given more vitamins than he could ever possibly ingest, and a datapad full of information on his pregnancy and what to expect. Healer Che had seemed happy for them as well. She’d told them that giving good news was her favorite part of her job and joked that she always knew Obi-Wan would be father as he’d been wearing ‘Dad Shoes’ for years. 

Obi-Wan was on him before he even tried getting dressed. He had the man’s arms wrapped around him, hot mouth at his neck. Anakin nearly very much wanted to give in. “Piloting exam.” He said as Obi-Wan gripped the black towel around his waist. “Got Adi to move it to tonight.” Guh. Going for his mating mark was low. “Have to go.” 

“Mmm. But I’ve spent all day with my mate talking about his pregnancy, and I very much want to revisit how this situation came about.” He kissed Obi-Wan thoroughly, but pulled back afterwards. 

“We’ll have to do that after my exam. And then we can spend all night taking each other through the steps of how this happened. Plus I need to start proving that I can do things like pilot and be on time. Gods know those asshole Alphas want a reason to say that Omegas can’t do anything and we’re just all hormones.” Actually, wow. He really would have to prove himself. This changed politics for him. Before too long Alphas would be able to smell that he was carrying and they’d want an excuse to prove that he was some kind of child in need of protection. A black fall formed in his stomach at the thought. 

Obi-Wan could feel it too, as he’d stopped kissing his neck and was now just holding him. “We’ll get through this. The Council vote is in a few days and I’m sure that after the amount of work that’s been done, they’ll do the right thing. If not, well, we’ll take it from there.” The older man said. 

“Yeah,” Anakin sighed outwardly. “We will. But I need to take this test first. See you in a couple of hours?” He nuzzled into the reddish beard and kissed his mate’s jaw line

“Of course, love.”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Anakin was suddenly exhausted. He’d passed the exam just fine, and now he just wanted to curl up in bed and sleep for days. Thinking of the future, of telling all their friends about his current state, reading about how to handle a pregnancy, he wanted to put that off for weeks. Not that he wasn’t excited but just in the present moment he was too tired to think of everything that had to be done. He hated admitting it but he needed to meditate with Obi-Wan so he could stop stressing about the future and all of the ultrasounds and morning sickness it would entail. 

Thankfully the corridors this late were pretty low in pedestrian traffic. He didn’t have the energy to tell anyone else that he was expecting. Gods, what about when he was showing? If someone touched his belly without his permission he’d kill them. Could they just go to some remote planet for the next nine months?

He heard footsteps behind him but the signature wasn’t familiar. Hopefully whoever it was would leave him alone about political strategies and combat classes. He needed Obi-Wan and some time away from...people. If he was cranky now he was in trouble when sore feet and swollen ankles came along…

“Skywalker,” he heard from behind him. Aw, fuck. Olin. Just what he needed. A belligerent and insecure Alpha giving him shit when he was about to drop from fatigue. 

“Olin,” he said evenly. They were just outside the entrance to the mated couples’ quarters. One hallway and a lift and he’d be home. So close, yet so far away.

“I need to talk to you,” Olin looked extremely out of place and nervous. He was just standing in the softly lit hall, arms crossed across his chest and looking almost guilty. 

“What about?” Anakin asked wearily. Olin took a few steps closer. The guy’s shock of white hair and his hazel eyes were still very attractive, but knowing that he thought of Omega Guides as incompetent second class citizens made his looks much less important. However those eyes were transmitting a lot of anxiety.  


“A mutual friend of ours. Daara Haradin.”

Oh Sith. “What about her?” Anakin did not like where this was going at all. 

“She-I had a matching session with her. And she didn’t ask for another one.” 

Anakin stared. “I don’t see how that’s my problem.” 

“She’s different! She- I need to see her again. You can talk to her and tell her it’s a good idea.”

“Me? You told me I’d never be a good mate because I’m taller than you, and that my manners are too crass to ever raise a child. Daara is smart, funny, and independent. What did you say to her? Because she came out of that meeting pretty torn up.”

“She was upset?” 

“Yes! Because it’s upsetting to like someone and have them treat you like they're interviewing a personal assistant.”

“She likes me?” Anakin was absolutely annoyed at the spark in happiness he felt from Olin at that. 

“No, she wants to like you. But she can’t because you said a lot sexist crap and talked down to her. Seriously. Daara is all about equality for all genders and Force users. All that Alpha bullshit where you all beat your chest and stomp around talking about who should and shouldn’t have rights and why...that shit is not gonna fly with her.”

“It’s tradition! We’re trying to keep traditions!” Olin said, hands out in pleading gesture.

“Tradition for who? Who benefits from trying to limit what we can and can’t learn? Because it’s not Omegas. Daara isn’t going to be a nice little Omega who does your laundry and raises your kids for you. She’d rather be alone than be put in that position.” Anakin turned and made for the lift. He was really too tired for this, and his friend deserved SO much better than an Alpha like Olin. 

“But it’s an Alpha’s job to protect! What’s so bad about having people who want to protect you? I know Kenobi looks out for you.” This guy was trying to use his relationship with Obi-Wan as an example for his fucked up ideas on gender? Oh hell no. 

“Obi-Wan is my equal!” He said that a little too forcefully but he didn’t care. “He looks out for me and I look out for him! And he knows that we’ll both be able to protect our family from threats and that that will make us stronger, together and apart. We’re not timid domestic servants who want you to save us. And if that’s how the Temple keeps treating Omegas, they’ll keep having fewer and fewer successful matches and fewer Omega Guides willing to consider coming here. And that’s what they’ll deserve. I got kidnapped here by an Alpha who had an attitude pretty close you yours.” Olin blanched a bit at that, at least. “And I did everything I could to escape, including almost killing him. And Obi-Wan was proud of me. Scared at first, but also he admired that I hadn’t curled up in a ball and accepted being kidnapped. And Daara is a lot like me and Barriss and Depa. We want partners who fight with us. Not Alphas who insist on what’s best for us. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I’ve had a really long day and I’m going to get some sleep.” This guy really needed to pull his head out of his ass, but Anakin was impatient and he didn’t have the energy to defend his humanity to an Alpha at the moment. 

“Wait! I just-what do I do?” Olin looked downright sheepish. Well, that was new. 

“What are you talking about?” 

“To try and understand this. What do I do?” Anakin really didn’t want to be involved in this. 

“Look, if you want to show her that you’re not some caveman Alpha, then stop being one. Go to one of the meetings where Omegas talk about the importance of our rights. There are flyers up everywhere. Get wild. Try seeing us as people who have goals and desires instead of as babymakers. I mean you wouldn’t want an Omega saying you were only good for your ability to help out during a Heat. So don’t reduce anyone else to that.” Gods, was pregnancy making him too nice? Maybe it was Obi-Wan who was always polite to a fault, even when he was dressing someone down. 

“Yeah, okay. And thanks. And I’m sorry for before, when I tried to fight you and interrupted your class.” Sith, that sounded a little bit sincere. Anakin didn’t know what to do with that. He didn’t want to do anything with it, but Olin looked a bit like a kicked puppy, and not like the guy who’d told him he was lacking as an Omega. 

“Thanks. It’s-it’s okay.” He waved awkwardly and finally got on the lift. Thankfully Obi-Was was still up when the door to their rooms slid open. He was on the beige couch, going through the datapad on human Omega Guide pregnancy. 

“So Olin apparently has a thing for my friend, Daara. He stopped in the halls and asked me to talk to her for him.” He poured himself some of the tea that his mate had made. 

“How in the Force would he handle someone as independent as Daara?” Obi-Wan asked. 

“I have no idea.” He sat and nuzzled into Obi-Wan’s side. “I’m not doing any favors for that sleemo. I told him he knew where the Omega-led meetings were if he wanted to stop being an asshole and see us as people.” 

“Mm.” Obi-Wan’s breath was warm against the top of his hair. “Did he express interest then?” 

“Kind of. He apologized for trying to fight me.”

“That’s something at least. Though if he doesn’t leave you alone, I’ll gladly intervene.” 

“Oh? Your Alpha brain objects to your mate being followed around?” Anakin teased. 

“My instincts don’t control me like that. Though other Alphas would be better off if they didn’t follow my pregnant mate around like he owes them anything when he most certainly doesn’t.” Anakin kissed him for that. Then he moved to his neck and let his hands wind around the shorter man’s sides. 

“That’s funny. Because my instincts are telling me that I can’t sleep until we smell like us and sex.”

“We’ll find someway to help that situation then,” his Alpha purred and pulled Anakin on top of him. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Skyguy!” Anakin heard his Togruta friend practically yell from the other side of the garden. It was mid morning and he was trying to meditate for once before the chaos of the day descended. It was the day before the Council vote. He was officially seven weeks pregnant, and he and Obi-Wan decided they were ready to tell people. Stars, did Ahsoka know? 

“Ahsoka,” he said calmly, smiling at how much energy she always seemed to have. She sat down in the soft grass with him, her red outfit contrasting brightly. 

“I ran into Tahl this morning! Have you heard? She and Qui-Gon are pregnant!” His friend was grinning ear to ear and he couldn’t help but join her. 

“Really?! That’s great! I know they really wanted it to happen.” He was glad that they’d been able to since they’d had concerns about their ages. He felt sadness in Ahsoka’s signature though. Just a sliver of it mixed in with her enthusiasm. 

“What is it?” He asked seriously as Ahsoka ran her fingers around the petals of a purple flower. 

“I-I worry that Barriss will regret bonding with someone who she can’t breed with.”

“No way. Barriss is wild about you. Besides, she’d rather have pregnancy or adoption be a little trickier with you than raise a family without you.” 

“Thanks. And hey, we’re young. There’s no rush for us to start a family.” 

“Exactly. You’re still one of the youngest Knights in the Order. And we have political agendas to achieve anyway.” 

“True. So you you and Obi-Wan are gonna wait to have kids?” Anakin flushed at that. 

“Well, I mean...we had planned to wait. But,” he took a deep breath. “I kind of accidentally got knocked up.” He grinned apologetically. 

“What?! Are you kidding me right now? Because Force help me I will end you.” 

“I’m not kidding!” Anakin raised his hands in surrender. “I just...kinda panicked when I found out and this is the first day we’ve said it was alright to tell anyone. He and I are the only people who know. Well, and Barriss. But she knew I was pregnant before I did, and she said she’d keep it a secret until I knew what I was going to do.” 

“Kriff! Does she know she can tell people now?” 

“Um, I should mention it to her next time I see her. I just, I had to see my mom, and get tests done at the Healers’, and then I finished my piloting exams this week. There was a lot going on.” 

“Barriss would kill me if I hit a pregnant person.” Ahsoka sighed. “But you should tell her. And hey, how come you’re still going to combat classes?” 

“It’s fine until I start showing. After that I’ll stick to conditioning and yoga. Tahl still goes too,” he shrugged. Maybe he should talk to Tahl. It could be nice to have a friend who was in the same condition. 

“You and Obi-Wan will be great parents,” she said sincerely. 

“Thanks, Snips.” He smiled again. “Ready for this pre Council vote meeting tonight?” He was dreading it a bit. It would be a forum style meeting, to try and make a show of turnout for the night before the Council’s first hearing on granting combat training to all Omegas who wanted it. If it went their way, a second vote would be called the same night on ‘saber training. They’d all been working hard on getting their message out and the Coruscant press were going to be all over this. The decision would be made inside the Council Chamber, and then a representative would make a speech to the Temple and press about their verdict and reasoning. 

“I guess I have to be. I hope everything we’ve done is enough. Though I have to say, if we even managed to get Ferus Olin to show up to a couple of meetings, maybe we’re not a lost cause.”

“Olin actually went to a meeting?” Anakin said in mild shock. 

“Two meetings. And he took flyers and everything. He was a grump about it but he was there and he listened to what the Omegas were saying. You think he was there to cause trouble?”

“No. I mean I don’t think so? He told me that he had um, a possible personal interest in an Omega I’m friends with. I said he’d have to stop acting like this was some pre-space travel civilization if he wanted someone as independent as her. Surprised he actually took my advice though.” 

“Hah! Serves him right. But I think him being there has caused some other Alphas to second guess themselves.” 

“Here’s hoping,” Anakin murmured in agreement.

“Oooh, does this mean that we can babysit? I totally want to babysit!” 

“I’m sure we’ll be so in over our heads that we’ll beg you to,” Anakin laughed. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Anakin wasn’t sure if it was anxiety over the vote or being pregnant, but he was sick to his stomach. The Council was taking their time. He and Obi-Wan along with most of the Temple were waiting in the main courtyard for the report. Others had radios in their rooms, but they wanted to be there in person. 

“It’s alright love,” Obi-Wan was assuring him. 

“What if this is morning sickness? Apparently it happens whenever and not actually just in the morning.” He said a bit darkly. 

“Then I’ll start carrying ginger tea around for you.” And okay, the idea of Obi-Wan hovering around him with a thermos of tea was kinda sweet.

Daara rolled her eyes next to him. She and a few other Omegas from the screening sessions were there as this involved the future of the Temple and so possibly them as well. The mated pairs and single Omegas were upfront, with Alphas and Betas behind them. It was technically a secret but they were positioned for a lock-in if their demands weren’t met. People from the press were hovering everywhere along the courtyard edges. 

Finally, after what felt like months of waiting but was actually four hours, Mace Windu stepped into the courtyard. They’d erected a small podium at the front for him to give his report. After fighting through the crowd a bit he stood in the waning evening sunlight and everyone grew quiet. 

He cleared his throat and began. “The Council of the Jedi Order has decided, in light of circumstances in the core worlds and beyond them, that it would be undignified and a poor showing of our values if we continued to fail to provide anything other than every bit of gender equity possible. To that effect, all classes including combat training, and lightsaber training, will be open to our Omega Guides effective immediately.” There was a thunderous round of applause like that. Anakin felt like he could cry. He kissed Obi-Wan and moved to hug Barriss.

“Furthermore,” Mace continued, holding his hands up for silence. “We will address how we recruit Omega Guides and how we teach our Alpha Sentinels to regard them. We hope that the bonded pairs in the Order will continue to help guide our policies as we work to provide resources for all those who call the Jedi Order home. Thank you very much.” He exited to more applause and reporters and holocameras chasing after him. 

That night they all celebrated. At the bar outside of Dex’s, Anakin and Tahl ordered some kind of fruity carbonated tea and discussed the pressure of being a pregnant Omega during a time of political change. Obi-Wan sipped a dark beer with Qui-Gon. It felt like over half the Temple was there. 

“Skywalker,” someone said behind him. 

“Olin,” he nodded evenly. 

“Congratulations. And for what it’s worth, I-I’m glad. I’m not gonna say I get all of it yet, but I get that the more people who can protect themselves and their families, the better, and that I haven’t been...fair in how I’ve treated Omegas.” Olin nervously adjusted his ponytail and Anakin was floored. He couldn’t sense any deception in the man. 

“That’s good to hear. I guess I could bring it up with Daara. If it happens to come up in conversation I mean.” He couldn’t give the Alpha anything that easily. Two equality meetings and a tentative try at not being an asshole didn’t mean he deserved someone like Daara. Thankfully Olin nodded and walked off. 

“Well, that was something,” Tahl said, sipping her drink with a smile. 

“I can’t wait to go on missions,” Anakin deadpanned. Now that his exams were all over and he and Obi-Wan had established a strong bond, they could try out a diplomatic mission or three. Before he ended up on pregnancy watch 24/7.

Tahl laughed as Qui-Gon came up and slipped an arm around her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kind of a slow chapter but I'm hoping things can pick up again in the next one.


	5. Chapter 5

In light of the Temple needing to restructure and Depa needing as much help as she could get, Anakin had put off going on his first mission. Instead Obi-Wan was going on a brief diplomatc mission alone. It was the first time they’d spend time apart since entering Courtship. Anakin was grumpy about it but it was part of the life they’d have to get used to. 

He’d kissed Obi-Wan thoroughly before he got on his ship and then he’d headed off to breakfast with Daara in the Omega wing. 

He was in a bad mood from disliking his mate being gone and from morning sickness which had kicked in a few days ago. He tried to force himself to eat something solid, fearing it wouldn’t stick around in his body for too long but taking the gamble anyway.

Daara’s mood wasn’t much better. 

“Still no good matching sessions?” 

“No,” she glared at her eggs. “I can’t stop thinking about that asshole. Every time I meet a new Alpha I just think about how much hotter he was and how much better he smelled.” 

“If it helps, he came out to the post vote celebration last week and told me congratulations. He’s also been educating himself about Omega issues. Doesn’t make him not an ass, but he did apologize for how he talked to me. I think he’s actually trying. Not that I think you should give him the time of day, but he’s maybe not a total lost cause.” 

“Seriously?” Daara looked happier at that news than she should be. 

“Yep. You gonna meet with him again?”

“I don’t know. Maybe. I know it’s not ideal but neither is being married off to the asshole my dad has in mind. He’s a total creep. At least I’d get the satisfaction of pissing him off if my choices end up being choosing between two sleemos. And one sleemo is hotter than the other at least. And age appropriate.” 

“Well, I guess there’s that,” Anakin huffed. “And you’d be armed here now that ‘saber training is gonna open to everyone.” 

“True. There is something to be said for the ability to inflict damage.” 

“I gotta run. I have an ultrasound appointment now that I’m officially at seven weeks.”

“You don’t sound happy about that.” 

“Obi-Wan left this morning and I’m almost constantly trying to keep from throwing up thanks to morning sickness. But Barriss gets to sit in for part of her training so at least I’ll have company.” 

“Shit. Oh, can you talk to Ferus and see how he feels about kids and birth control?” 

“That is the exact last thing I ever want to do. But for you...fine. Also if I punch him I’m claiming hormones.” 

Daara approved. She was great like that. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At his appointment Barriss was excited to be the one to coat his abdomen with goo and perform the ultrasound under Healer Che’s supervision. 

She moved the small cordless wand over him and looked at the holoscreen. It didn’t look like anything to Anakin but he wasn’t trained to read it, he figured. 

“Pay close attention, here,” Healer Che said. “What do you see?” 

Barriss took her time. 

“There’s the fetus,” she smiled. “But-” she furrowed her brow. 

“But what?” Anakin prodded, suddenly worried. 

“That’s it,” Healer Che smiled. 

“Twins!” Barriss said. 

“Well done,” Healer Che congratulated her student. “And congratulations to you and Obi-Wan,” she grinned at him. 

“Twins?” Anakin deadpanned. “Are you serious?”

“Very. This will likely alter your plans as you’ll have to end combat training and missions sooner. Twins require extra rest.” 

“Anakin,” Barriss said seriously. “You’re not going to freak out.” 

“I was scared of raising one kid!” 

“And now you’ll have two. But you also have the Temple and Obi-Wan. And me and Ahsoka. You’re still going to be fine.”

“I’m going to throw up.” Barriss had good reflexes with the receptacle. 

“You should go home and have some ginger tea. I’ll come meet you after my shift here. Then you can freak out, okay?” 

“Yeah, okay.” He needed to comm Obi-Wan as well. Twins. Holy shit they were going to be in over their heads. 

He debated waiting until Obi-Wan was back in a few days but he was too anxious. So when he was back in his rooms he comm’d him, pacing with his ginger tea in hand. 

Obi-Wan picked up almost immediately. 

“Anakin. Are you alright? I felt your signature spike.” That was a polite way of saying he knew Anakin was anxious.

“I’m fine. Physically. I just got back from my ultrasound.” 

“And it went well?”

“It went a little too well.”

“What?”

Anakin could feel his confusion. “Twins. We’re having twins. You got me pregnant twice!” 

“Twins! Stars, I hadn’t even considered- Are you alright?”

“I just-I was already scared about screwing one kid up. What if I screw up two of them up now?” 

“Love, you’re going to be a fantastic parent. And when we get overwhelmed we’ll have each other. And our friends. And a gym which I hear is wonderful for frustrated parents. And the gym isn’t too far from a certain bar near the Temple.” 

Anakin laughed. “You’re right. It will be fine. Better than fine. I just...I’m also already nervous about giving birth. Now I have to do it twice in the same session.” 

“Yes, but we have the best health care and Healers. You won’t be alone for any of it and you’ll have access to a plethora of pain management options.” 

“True.” He took a deep breath. “Okay, twins. We are really gonna need all the friends we have. But thanks for talking me down.” 

“Of course, love. I wish I was there so we could celebrate properly.” 

“Mmm. Me too. At least it’s a short mission and we can make up for lost time soon.” 

“Indeed. I love you. 

“I love you too. See you soon.” 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Barriss came over she brought Ahsoka with her. 

“With two little yous running around this Temple is gonna be in trouble,” Ahsoka grinned as soon as she entered. 

“So am I. Hopefully one of them gets Obi-Wan’s calm.” 

“Feeling better, then?” Barriss asked as they sat down on the couch. 

“Yeah. I told Obi-Wan and he calmed me down. I still kinda can’t believe we’re having twins but I’m starting to wrap my head around it.” 

“You know I’ve heard that Obi-Wan got up to his fair share of trouble as a kid. What if one of your kids is a mechanical genius and the other is as good at manipulating people as Obi-Wan is? They could take over the Republic.” 

“Ahsoka, I know you’re enjoying scaring me, but I can and will set them loose on you.” Anakin sighed. 

At least Ahsoka looked a bit scared herself at that.

“I know you don’t like being at the Healers but I can check on you here to an extent. That way you only have to go in there for the really necessary stuff.” Barriss reminded him. 

“Thanks. I think I just associate doctors and healers with the fear of being outed. But well, I’m mated and carrying twins now. I think I need to work on letting that fear go.” 

“And seriously,” Ahsoka said, “you know we’ll babysit and love having your kids around, too. And if any Alphas give you shit, they’re in deep trouble between the four of us.” 

Anakin smiled at that. “Very true.” 

“Speaking of, Ahsoka is going to teach the first cohort of Omega ‘saber training,” Barriss smiled proudly. 

“Snips that’s great!” Anakin grinned. She’d be wells suited to it as she’d mastered one of the most difficult forms. 

“Yep! Training ‘sabers only for you though. Unfortunately I think you’re gonna have to wait until after you give birth to safely train with real blades.” 

“God, I’m gonna be incapable of combat training at all in like...two months.” That would suck. He’d be cranky, unable to fight, un-caffeinated, and sober. 

“You may not show the second you hit your second trimester,” Barriss said. “And you’ll hardly be helpless just because you’re pregnant. You’ll likely be able to do more than you’re imagining right now.” 

“Yeah, okay. This is still a good thing.”

“Of course it is,” Ahsoka said. “Though we do have some less good news. Have you turned on the holo today?” 

“No, what’s happening?” 

“Protesters outside the Temple. I mean not a ton of them, but a few hundred. I guess it took them awhile to organize given how progressive Coruscant is. But once word got out that the Jedi Order is becoming officially a less sexist place, some conservative Senators started working their bases up over it. More are expected to arrive.” Ahsoka told him with a dark look on her face. 

“They’re peaceful for now,” Barriss said. “But anti-Omega groups have histories of being not so peaceful.” 

Anakin was aware of the bombings some Omega birth control and scent suppressant facilities had faced years ago. It was an unpleasant prospect. 

“No win comes without a price I guess,” Anakin muttered. “This means the Republic could get involved. They could pressure the Order.” 

“Most of the Republic favors Omega equality,” Barriss pointed out. “As of now only a handful of planets are making any negative noise about it. No actions or votes have been called. And it’s the Core that funds most of the Order. The Core has made gender equality the law of the land. The Jedi Order only didn’t follow as it’s a sovereign entity in some legal respects.”

“See if you taught political theory I might have an interest. I assume we have guards out there so they can’t harass people entering and leaving the Temple?” 

“Of course we do,” Ahsoka said. “I’m looking forward to my shift, personally.” She grinned and Anakin had to smile with her. 

“Don’t antagonize them,” Barriss warned. 

“People are coming to my home to tell my mate she shouldn’t have equality? They’re antagonizing me. The Temple isn’t public space. We shouldn’t even be tolerating having those backwater assholes here.” 

“The Temple is in a precarious place when it comes to having public funding but not being a public space. The Council knows if they don’t handle this diplomatically than it could escalate. For now the guard shifts are a good idea.” Barriss countered. 

“I’m sure Mace isn’t going to tolerate this anymore than Ahsoka is,” Anakin added. “Ferus is still terrified of him after he insulted Depa at her own class.”

“Exactly. And he’ll work for a solution that works for the Temple’s image and the Republic’s values. Even if he’d rather go and bash heads,” Barriss looked at Ahsoka fondly and squeezed her hand. 

“Yeah, alright. No head bashing. For now,” Ahsoka muttered. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Obi-Wan came out of hyperspace in his small cruiser, still grinning from learning that he was going to be a father to not one but two children. As he exchanged information with the hangar and began the landing process he considered that while it would be challenging, he wouldn’t want it any other way. There would be late nights with unhappy infants and diapers to change but he’d have a family. And there would be moments of perfection and eventually words to teach and games to play. And friends and a creche for when they were at their wits’ end. 

He landed soundly in the hangar and focused his mind on his mission. He was in Theed, Naboo to work with Senators Naberrie and Palpatine on a budget to set up more Omega safe houses on their planet. The idea would be that the Order would help fund some in major cities if they tested for Guides. Naboo would be one of the first Outer Rim planets to do so and hopefully provide other Outer Rim worlds with an incentivizing example of doing the same. And Guides would be able to visit the Temple before having to go through matching. Eventually they could even receive some Force training first. 

Exiting his cruiser he was greeted by Senator Padmé Naberrie and a handful of guards. He bowed politely and the Senator insisted he accompany her to the palatial building where they’d all be staying for the negotiations. 

“It’s nice to meet you, Master Kenobi,” the petite woman said kindly. “And I hear congratulations are in order for your recent finding of a mate.” 

“Thank you,” he smiled widely not caring that he couldn’t help it. Senator Naberrie was the planet’s first Omega Senator in over a hundred years and Obi-Wan thought it fitting that she be involved with this issue. 

“I admit, I had hoped that both you and your mate could come. Forgive me if it seems out of line but the more Omegas in the room for issues that affect them is usually for the better.” 

“It’s not out of line at all and I very much agree. However political pressure at the Temple in the wake of change demanded Anakin’s time.”

“Indeed. I actually specifically requested you because of how involved you both were in bringing about that change. We need that kind of progressive outlook here. Naboo is many things, but a leader for gender equality isn’t one of them. Though I imagine you’ve heard of the Temple protesters by now?” 

Obi-Wan furrowed his brow. “I haven’t. I’ve been in hyperspace for a bit. There are protesters?” 

“Yes, I’ll let you get settled into your rooms and I’m sure you can catch up before dinner this evening. But there are a few hundred protesters outside the Temple, demanding a reversal on Omega combat and screening rules. Some Outer Rim Senators were displeased with the vote.” 

“I suppose progress is often an issue of two steps forward, one step back, though that is troubling to hear.” Entering the palace through a side entrance from the hangar, it was quite beautiful. Naboo had done well by turning the former monarchical home into a place for elected and appointed officials to meet. The palace had a nice kind of charm without the eye-roll inducing opulence that so many royals preferred. 

“It is.” They were in front of Obi-Wan’s rooms now. “Senator Palpatine will be arriving shortly. I feel I must warn you. I’m not entirely sure of his motivations. He outwardly claims to be pro-equality but false allies are not unheard of. I don’t mean to sway your opinion of him, only to be honest about my intent to work with the Republic for true equality.” 

“I appreciate your candor. I’ve never met the man but you have my word that I’ll work to ensure a the work done here is in the best interest of the planet’s Omegas.”

“Thank you, Master Kenobi. I’ll see you at dinner.” They bowed again and Obi-Wan entered his rooms. He’d heard that Senator Naberrie’s counterpart was progressive in his ideas on gender but he was also an Alpha on an Outer Rim planet with interests to protect. For the time being Obi-Wan would keep an open mind. The dinner tonight was mostly a formality and then true negotiations would begin in the morning. With any luck they would last only a few days and then Obi-Wan would be on his way and back to Anakin where they could celebrate the news of their family. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Anakin really didn’t want to do anything for the rest of the day but he figured he should at least go to combat training with Depa. Maybe it would make him feel better to work off some energy. And while contemplating curling up in bed with some of Obi-Wan’s undershirts was appealing, it wasn’t particularly dignified. 

So he was making his way to the gym with time to spare for a change. 

“Skywalker!” Kark. Olin was flagging him down again. He could be polite if he had to, he reminded himself. 

“Olin,” he turned to see the man coming in from the main entrance, and “Why is there red paint on your robes?” 

“I volunteered to take a couple shifts of guard duty until we figure out how to move the protesters. They’re...getting creative with their methods.” 

“They’re throwing paint on the guards now?” That was, well, not a great sign. 

“Only a few of them but enough to be annoying. Some of them were saying some really foul things.” 

“Yeah. Pretty sure I’ve heard it all by this point. Breeder, bitch,” he ticked off on his fingers. “And that was from people who didn’t even know for sure what my gender was.” 

“I can’t imagine growing up like that,” he said, face reddening a bit. 

“Daara says hi. We had breakfast this morning.” There he'd thrown the guy a bone. His face lit up and Anakin fought the urge to roll his eyes. Did Olin have to stand so close to him?

“Really? Is she-I mean-” 

“I don’t know if she’s going to ask for a second session. I told her you showed up and were learning and she seemed happy about it.” 

“Thank you. I know you didn’t have to do that and I appreciate it. Hey, you smell different.” 

“Yeah, well, thanks for taking red paint for the team I guess.” He had tried to deflect but the Alpha was sniffing him now.

“You’re pregnant!” God, Alphas could pick up on it now. Great. 

“Yes. Knocked up and on my way to combat training. Make a comment about it and you’ll regret it.” 

“No, I- I get it. You should be able to protect yourself no matter what. Especially given those assholes out there.” He gestured towards the main entrance. “But congratulations to you and Obi-Wan.” 

“Thanks. I gotta get going.”

“Of course.” 

Continuing down the hall Anakin was a bit thrown. Ferus was being nice, protesters were throwing paint outside his home over the issue of his equality, and Obi-Wan wasn’t here. He really needed this practice. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Practice was a mixed bag. Both he and Tahl were pregnant enough for other people to smell it so they partnered up for most of it as everyone else was holding back on them. He supposed it was logical but it still pissed him off. Luckily Tahl understood and he got a chance to really see what she had, which was impressive. 

She was really gaining ground with staff mastery and could use her weapon gracefully in conjunction with throws and grabs that pinned him despite his heavier weight and larger frame. They learned a fair amount from each other and Anakin only had to take a break once to throw up. 

Afterwards he, Tahl, and Barriss ate a light dinner out in the gardens. He and Tahl commiserated over morning sickness and hormone changes and they all discussed the protesters and resenting feeling unsafe outside the entrance of their own home. 

Anakin did end sleeping with one of Obi-Wan’s shirts but he refused to feel bad about it.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Obi-Wan had nearly forgotten how dull these formal dinners were. He forced himself to make polite conversation made mental notes about how to imitate various guests in order to make Anakin laugh when he got back. 

Senator Palpatine arrived late, making his apologies and taking a seat not too far from Obi-Wan. They exchanged pleasantries and Palpatine also congratulated him on having found an Omega Guide. 

After dinner there was a cocktail party where the older Senator approached him again. “Ah young love. I never took a mate myself but then I’m not a Sentinel so I suppose I’m fortunate to not need someone else to balance me out.” 

Obi-Wan bristled inwardly but replied coolly. “There’s some question as to necessity as Jedi do occasionally take vows of celibacy. I don’t view genders as inherently requiring one or another, but rather believe that any person is lucky to find love and compatibility.” After all, it wasn’t unheard of for Omegas or Alphas to pair with Betas and be just as happy. 

“Of course, of course.” Palpatine agreed in the way that politicians did without meaning it. “And the Jedi Order stands to have more people find that through these centers. And to give Omegas fairer treatment.” 

“Indeed.” He sipped his drink and wondered what the Senator was getting at. He understood now why Padmé said she wasn’t sure if she trusted the man. He couldn’t put his finger on it but there was something in the aging politician that was less than genuine on this subject.

“I’ve heard there’s some trouble at your Temple regarding the recent vote.” 

“Yes, there’s always bound to be some in the wake of progress.” He’d read up on the recent development and while annoying, a few hundred protesters didn’t seem like such a large concession to doing the right thing. They’d move on eventually with the rest of the galaxy. 

“I’m surprised you’re still here. Were I in your shoes I’d want to be home with my mate.” 

“My mate is protected by a Temple with guards. And he’s not afraid of protesters.” Why was this man trying to wind him up? 

“A luxury indeed. But I must be off. I’ll see you bright and early I’m sure.” And the Senator strolled away. 

Obi-Wan decided to call it a night as well. Something about Palpatine was extremely off. He touched the mating mark on his neck and looked forward to calling Anakin in the morning. It would be evening for him but still. He was almost glad that Anakin wasn’t here as every instinct in him would be telling him to get between him and Palpatine. He showered and climbed into bed, hoping that tomorrow went smoothly and quickly.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Anakin woke to his alarm and grumbled, climbing out of bed reluctantly. Mornings were never going to be his thing. He showered, made tea, and got ready for a day of trying to figure out what the hell was going on with the protesters, meeting with Daara, and helping Ahsoka and Depa figure out a scheduling system for Omega combat and ‘saber training. 

He turned the holonews on in the background not so much because he cared but because it reminded him of Obi-Wan. He wasn’t paying attention until he heard the words “Jedi Temple” and “assault”. He asked it to go back and replay the story as he sipped his tea. 

“A protester assaulted an Omega at the Jedi Temple early this morning as she and her mate were headed to the Upper Level markets,” a Twi’lek reporter was saying. The footage came into view then. There was video from one of the surveillance cameras outside a side entrance of the Temple. It looked like the eastern wing. A small group of protesters carrying signs about “traditional gender roles” was gathered there. A couple was coming out of the entrance and-Barriss and Ahsoka? One of the protesters struck Barriss before she even noticed him. She deflected and dragged Ahsoka back inside before the Togruta murdered the guy, which Anakin would have wholly approved of. The protester was shouting something but there wasn’t any audio. 

Slamming his tea on the table Anakin comm’d Barriss who picked up. “I can’t really talk, I’m in the Healer’s but I’m fine. Can you come to our room in a couple of hours? I’m about to speak with a few Council members.” 

“Of course, glad to hear you’re okay and see you soon.” Anakin was seething. Someone had attacked the most kind hearted person he knew for no other reason than that they didn’t see her as an equal. He briefly considered how the media might spin it if a pregnant Omega went out there and beat down some protesters. He thought of what Obi-Wan would say. 

Probably that this would give the Temple a cause to get rid of the protesters and he shouldn’t blow that by finding a petty way to release his anger. Ugh. Alright. So that meant this morning’s strategy session was cancelled. And he couldn’t go on some violent crusade with Ahsoka even if she would be down for it. His comm went off. Huh. Bit early for Daara to be calling. 

“What’s up?” He asked her. 

“Can we meet earlier than planned?”

“I take it you’ve seen the news too?”

“Yeah. And there’s something else. Be at my room in thirty?”

“Of course.” Alright. At least he had something to do. 

When he got to Daara’s room he found her worked up, radiating nervous energy. 

“Is Barriss alright?” She asked him, gesturing for him to sit on the bed with her. 

“Yeah. I’m meeting her in a couple of hours. When I saw I wanted to gut that sleemo.” 

“Me too,” Daara said, worrying her lip. 

“What’s wrong?” 

“My dad’s already called me. He’s trying to say that the Temple isn’t safe for Omegas. I’m an adult but he’s trying to push this arranged marriage ahead. Anakin, I can’t marry this guy. My father doesn’t care about equality or safety, he just sees this as a way to get me under his control like good Omegas should be.” Shit, that did sound bad. 

“But he can’t enter the Temple and he can’t make you leave before you’ve met enough candidates.”

“No. But he’s threatening to disown me if I don’t leave within a couple of days. Meaning if I don’t find someone here I’ll have nothing to go home to. I-I don’t know what to do.” 

“Fucking Alphas,” Anakin cursed. 

“Tell me about it.” Daara looked small hugging her knees to her chest and leaning against her headboard. “I requested a second session with Ferus but I need to talk to him as soon as possible. And there’s too much I need to say to someone that I don’t actually know. On the other hand, I can’t just go home and marry a guy more than twice my age who is insisting I not be allowed to use birth control.” 

“I-might have a solution. I mean it’s against the rules but those aren’t really working for us at the moment.” 

“Well what is it? I’m desperate here.” 

“If you need neutral ground for a meeting where the Temple won’t be listening in and you can have actual privacy, I can arrange for both of you to meet at our place. The Temple is kind of all over the place this morning but I can use that to smuggle you into our wing and then bring Ferus down. I know he’s still in the Temple. You guys can talk with me there or in our bedroom so you have back up, but not a Temple agent who would report your circumstances to the Council.” 

“You’d seriously do that?” 

“For you? Yeah. But she we should take advantage of the chaos while we can.” 

Daara grabbed an outer robe with a hood, slid her shoes on, and they were down the hall. The Omega attendants were busy flurrying about, assuring worried Omegas, that they made it to the other wing of the Temple and into Anakin’s room with no problem. They’d worry about getting back later. He got Daara some tea and had her settle in on the couch while he went to the gym, knowing that a lot of Alphas sparred in the mornings there. 

“Your couch smells like sex,” she wrinkled her nose before he left. 

“Deal with it,” he called over his shoulder, thinking that this was too much to be going on without access to coffee.

The gyms were like an Alpha Sentinel hormone party this early in the morning. It made him wrinkle his nose in distaste. Obi-Wan smelled so good but these guys smelled like...ugh. Best not to focus on it. 

He started getting quite a few looks as he wandered about, looking for Ferus or one of his friends. He finally spotted the man warming up on a punching bag towards the back and pressed on. 

“Olin,” he said as he approached the man. 

“Skywalker? What are you doing here?” He looked around at the stares Anakin was getting for basically cutting a path of “eau du pregnant Omega” through the gym. 

“It’s an unofficial emergency. We have a mutual friend who wants to talk to you asap,” he said calmly. 

Ferus’ eyes went wide. “Daara?” 

“Yeah, but keep your voice down. Look, because of the attack her position is...compromised. So put a shirt on and follow me.” Thankfully the man complied. Outside the gym he tried to ask Anakin what was going on but Anakin just shook his head and kept walking. 

Finally they reached his rooms. Before he opened the door he turned to the shorter man. “Look, we’ve had our differences but Daara is my friend and I care about her. If you- If you think you can respect her the way she deserves then I want both of you to be happy. But do you really want to make that effort for her?” 

“Yes, I do want to try.”

“Okay, then.” 

He opened the door and let the other Alpha in. He and Obi-Wan were going to spend some quality time on the couch again when he got back. 

Ferus looked a bit surprised to see Daara and the dumb look on his face was almost cute. 

“You two have a few things to talk about, so I’m gonna be in my room, resenting how I gross I smell from just walking into that gym. When you’re done knock, or yell, or...whatever.” 

“Thanks, Anakin. I mean it,” Daara said with a soft smile and yeah, alright, that was worth it. 

Anakin tried to take a nap and considered explaining to Obi-Wan why the couch smelled like a sweaty, unbonded Alpha. He could get a hormone-specific cleaner, but provoking his mate’s jealous side could be fun, too. 

He was surprised to find that he’d actually drifted off when there was an insistent knocking at the door. Right, Daara and Ferus.

He opened his door and padded into the living room, sitting on a chair that was hardly used. Daara had knocked and was sitting next to Ferus again. Pretty close to him at that. 

“How long was I asleep?” He yawned widely. 

“A little over an hour.” Daara said. 

“So you two have…talked.”

“Yeah. We’re gonna enter Courtship.” 

“Okay.” It was fast, but about as fast as he and Obi-Wan had moved.

“But it’s gonna be a fast Courtship. We hope.” She smiled tentatively. 

“Why rush it?” Honestly, the guy had only recently come around to not being a dick. 

“Because then it won’t look like I’m just doing it for the sake of pissing of my dad.” 

“But you’re not.” 

“I'm not. But he needs to know that. The guy he wants to pawn me off on is wealthy and so is dad. If they both put their efforts together, they could push me from the Temple.” 

“How could that be legal?”

“On top of being ancient and wealthy, this guy is a Senator.” 

“What?! How did you not tell me that?” 

“I was hoping it wouldn’t come up!” 

“A karking Senator. Okay.” 

“And worse. He acts like he’s progressive, but he’s not. You should hear some of the things I’ve heard him say at the dinner parties my dad throws. This is a man who would have me barefoot and pregnant the second he got me back to his Outer Rim planet.” 

Ferus growled at that and Anakin tried not to think of how hard his morning sickness was hitting him. Daara smiled at him though. Ugh. 

“So you two are going to declare intent to enter Courtship?” 

“I already comm’d the Omega center,” Daara said. 

“And I informed the Alpha coordinator,” Ferus smiled. 

Anakin was going to say congratulations but a wave of nausea hit him. He grabbed a small receptacle. 

“Oh gross!” Daara said. Anakin wiped his mouth and went for the ginger tea that was always brewing in their rooms. 

“You try carrying twins,” he said defensively. 

“Oh my god, twins?!” She practically squealed. He was being hugged suddenly. He smiled and wrapped his arms around his smaller friend. 

“Yeah, I just found out yesterday. I’m gonna be as big as a house soon.” 

“Congratulations,” Ferus said, looking unsure at approaching Anakin. “That’s quite an honor.” 

Anakin found himself smiling broadly. He hadn’t thought of it that way but it was.” 

“Thank you. And what are you two going to be doing until your new quarters are ready?” 

“I’m meeting with a handful of other Alphas to talk about upping visible support for Omegas,” Ferus said. Anakin nodded approvingly. 

“Can I stay here for a bit?” Daara asked. “I don’t like the idea of just being in my room alone right now.” 

“Of course. Though how about I go with you and we stay until they come to get you moved? With everything going on I imagine Ahsoka and Barriss are going to be awhile longer with the Council.” 

“Okay, yeah.” 

“Is Barriss alright?” Ferus asked. 

“She is. I imagine Ahsoka is pissed right now though.” 

“Oh she is. I saw her in the halls and no one in their right mind would have approached her. Word is going around that the protesters singled out a non-breeding compatible couple to attack but no one is sure yet.” Ferus informed him.

“A lot of those types don’t think Omegas are worth anything if we can’t or don’t breed,” Daara said sadly. “And that Alphas who take non-compatible mates are ‘stealing Omegas’. It’s so barbaric.” 

“Yeah, it’s always nice to know how many ways people can breaks us down into being less-than-human breeding stock.” He sighed. “Alright, let’s get you two out of here before anyone starts asking questions.”

“Right, I’m off,” Ferus said. He hugged Daara and Anakin looked away to give them some privacy. “Thank you, really,” Ferus said. “I-It means a lot and I won’t forget it.”

On the walk back to Daara’s room Anakin was very proud of himself for not resorting to violence or hysterics in the first half of the day. This was going to be a long week.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally getting back into this one. It took me awhile but hopefully only a few days before the next update.


	6. Chapter 6

It turned out that Barriss only had a small laceration over her eye from a protester’s vibroblade. Which wasn’t ideal, but at least it wasn’t anything serious. Anakin was in her and Ahsoka’s living room, along with Tahl and Qui-Gon, going over the events of the morning and afternoon. 

After Barriss had pulled Ahsoka back from the man who’d assaulted her, they’d gone straight to the Healer’s where Vokara Che had taken images of the wound before and after treatment and sent them along to the Council. 

Eventually they’d both given their statements to Master Yoda and a few others who could make the meeting on short notice. There hadn’t been a guard or a barricade on the side entrance. The small group of protesters had only been there for a few minutes that morning. But at least because no one had retaliated, all protesters would be removed from the property by nightfall. They’d been granted a temporary injunction and while protesters could still be near the Temple, they had to stay behind barricades and at last one hundred yards away from the actual building in any direction. It didn’t feel like a huge win but at least it was something.

Chancellor Valorum would be reviewing arguments in the meantime, leaving Temple residents in political limbo for a bit. 

Anakin was frankly furious that he and his friends had been made to feel unsafe in their own home. The Temple may have been a bit behind socially, but it was theirs. He’d made sure Daara had been moved safely into a Courtship room before making his way back. For only five in the afternoon standard time, he was exhausted. 

“But what about the Senators who are encouraging this?” Ahsoka was saying. She was curled around Barriss on their couch. Barriss was unusually quiet. 

“We don’t know that anyone is actually encouraging violence at this point,” Qui-Gon said. “It would be unwise to assume that until we have proof.” 

“I hate to say it but he’s right,” Anakin agreed. “Plus there are Omegas like Daara who fear retaliation from families because of this. I wanna go out there and rough some people up with you, Snips, but we can’t without more information.” 

“I hate this,” Barriss muttered darkly. “I’ve tried to be level headed and willing to wait for my equality. But this-It feels so pointless. I’m still attacked outside my own door! The Alphas and the Council have to take a larger stand. That Alpha did just take a swipe at me with a blade. It was an attack on both of us. They were screaming about ‘breeding compatibility’ and that we’re ‘unnatural’. After seeing us for two seconds!”

“What else could we do?” Qui-Gon asked seriously. 

“I don’t know but something to show that the Temple isn’t just being dragged into equality, that it’s proud of its Omegas!” Barriss said, threading a hand through her hair impatiently. 

“You’re right,” Anakin said. “It isn’t enough to just say we’ll embrace equality. The role we play specifically should be embraced. We’re not...spouses who want to have swords like our partners. We’re mates who play a critical role here just like Alpha Sentinels do. And Beta members.”

Tahl spoke up. “Equality is not a favor that is given. It’s the only thing that means we’re as valued as our mates. The roles of teachers, Healers, Archivists, and caregivers should be not just be accepted but given equal priority. And not seen as less than or even necessarily separate from that of negotiators, fighters, Mentors, and Guardians.”

“We need a public declaration,” Qui-Gon mused. 

“And more changes,” Ahsoka said. “If planets want our help they should have to accept that the official position of the Temple is one of equality. No more splitting mates up for long Outer Rim missions. It’s hard on families and couples to be separated in the name of playing along with sexism.” 

“And Omegas and Betas on the Council,” Tahl added. “Combat and ‘saber training are good first steps but we need real representation.” 

Eventually it was agreed that they’d continue organizing and presenting to the Council. Qui-Gon and Tahl left after Tahl mentioned feeling fatigued and then Depa came by. Together they figured out schedule for ‘saber training and Barriss and Ahsoka seemed to be in a better mood by the time eight pm rolled around.

Anakin left for his own rooms, exhausted. He was happy to receive Obi-Wan’s call in the privacy of their rooms. 

“Obi-Wan. You wouldn’t believe the day I’ve had.” He said into room’s comm. 

“I can imagine. I just woke up but I heard about the protesters last night.” 

“It got worse. One of them attacked Barriss as she was heading into the central markets. Luckily only a minor wound but it’s stoked tensions.” 

“Stars, a protester actually- They’ve been moved from the building, yes?” 

“Only a hundred yards out. The Chancellor is reviewing the case. How are things on Naboo?” 

“Interesting. Senator Amidala is wonderful but I’m not so sure about her counterpart. He comes across as progressive but he clearly tried to bait me last night with the situation at the Temple. I hope negotiations go smoothly today but I suppose we’ll see.” 

“He comes across as- what did you say his name was?”

“Palpatine. An older Alpha who’s never bonded.”

“I have a feeling he’s connected to someone here. I’ll have to ask her though. By the way, Daara moved into Courtship with Ferus today. If she murders him we’ll have to help provide an alibi. But he seemed honest about his intentions so who knows.” 

“Ha. That is unexpected. But pass my congratulations along. I should be going. A day of trying to convince Outer Rim politicians that gender equality makes financial sense awaits.” 

“I don’t envy you that. For the record, sleeping without you is no fun.” 

“Mm. I miss it too. Stay safe and give the Council hell. I love you.

“Love you too.”

Anakin didn’t care if it was early he was exhausted. He dropped off wondering if it was too soon to go through Obi-Wan’s dirty laundry for another shirt. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Obi-Wan wasn’t sure what to expect in the first morning session. The negotiations included himself, the two Senators, and and two other representatives. One was a middle aged woman representing the planet’s largest Omega rights movement and another was a woman roughly Palpatine’s age. She was a stylishly dressed Alpha and a high ranking treasurer for the planet. 

Pleasantries were exchanged and they got down to business quickly. Thanks in large part to Senator Amidala. 

“I don’t see why Naboo must pretend that it’s interested in playing to the preferences of of old money families,” she was saying, about an hour into the process. “Either we are for equality or we are not. We do not have to appease anyone. Omegas here are reluctant to seek medical treatment and we can’t blame them. With the new centers we’d be showing that we mean it when we say we’re a modern planet.”

“Yes and we very much want to do that,” Palpatine agreed. “But the centers are expensive. And there is real resentment for the Jedi Order here. Families don’t like that their Omega Guides are taken from them.”

“The Temple gives them a choice though. They must screen but they don’t have to choose a Jedi as a mate. In fact it’s the first time that many of them receive a proper medical exam. Had my own parents been less progressive I could have ended up in that situation. And they’re reforming their recruitment processes. Naboo has spent more on Alpha scholarships than the proposed centers would cost. What we can’t afford is to treat one part of the population to academic benefits while refusing to provide basic health care to another section.” 

“Senator Amidala,” the treasurer started. “I appreciate your commitment to these issues. You’ve clearly spoken well about this project at length.”

“Treasurer Bak. I assure you, were I an Alpha then no one would comment on how well I know my material much less the amount of time I spend doing my job by daring to open my mouth for those who voted for me.”

The woman blanched at that and Obi-Wan had to hide a smile behind his cup of tea. He really had to introduce Anakin and Padme. 

“I agree,” the Omega rep chimed in. “The amount of centers proposed is hardly outlandish. And they’re learning centers where our own doctors in training could greatly benefit from the experience. This is hardly as radical as we could be in light of how far behind other planets we are.”

“Unfortunately many families on this planet feel as though they’re being asked to change their ways overnight. Surely you can understand the need for incremental gains,” Palpatine said to the younger Senator.

“Increments are one thing. However Omegas are being asked to fight over crumbs while Alphas sit in front of feasts. I believe you had previously voiced support for this project,” Padme fired back. 

“And I do support it. But the needs of families and clans with long standing traditions can’t just go to the wayside.” 

Obi-Wan spoke up at that. “What traditions exactly are you talking about, Senator?” 

“The ones that have held society together for so long! I’m sure a mated Alpha Sentinel such as yourself understands. There are certain routes for procuring social contracts that cannot simply be shut down overnight.” 

“You mean arranged marriages,” Obi-Wan said with perfect clarity. “And if that’s what we’re getting at, then it’s not really about appealing to the status quo but fighting equality. If Omegas have more empowerment about their health care and options in life, they might not agree to ‘the way things are done’ so readily.”

Palpatine turned recalcitrant at that. “I mean that there are many families on Naboo who are tired of the Temple’s relentless interference in the lives of its Omegas. Hauling them off to the Temple if they show any Force Sensitivity at all and forced to submit to the cloying hands of Alpha Jedi!” 

“No one is forced into physical contact at the Temple,” Obi-Wan said, careful to keep his tone even. “And like all planets who benefit from the aid of the Order, having Omega Guides visit the Temple when they’re of age is one of those ‘long standing traditions’ you seem so fond of. We’re not ending any practices today. We are only providing more options.” 

“And that’s how it starts,” Palpatine countered. “And in a year’s time the Order will be back here asking for concessions. Demanding to be involved with how we educate and train our Omegas.” 

“I would like to remind everyone here that the Omegas of Naboo are not property,” representative Tala interjected. “We very much have ideas and designs of our own for how we want our education and training to be conducted in the future.” 

“Of course,” Palpatine said softly. “But you should have more of a say in that than the Jedi.” 

“You are going wildly of course, Senator,” Padme said. “The Jedi cannot and do not wish to micromanage the progress of Naboo. We are here to discuss the creation of health centers. And the proposed contract of two hundred centers this year and four hundred within a four year period is perfectly reasonable. The cost is not objectionable and the benefits will be many, especially in the more remote areas. The expected savings in health care of having accessible preventive care for Omegas and Omega Guides will offset over a quarter of the building costs alone in the first five years after completion, and that’s a conservative estimate.” 

Obi-Wan absently traced the rim of his empty teacup. It wasn’t even lunch on the first day and he wasn’t sure how many other ways Palpatine could find to stall or derail the negotiations. What he needed to understand was why. He poured himself some more tea and waited for the man to slip up. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After lunch and another four hours of trying to keep everyone on the same page, Obi-Wan was sure that never had such a straightforward proposition been met with such cynicism. This was not a delicate matter. It was health care, plain and simple. There were Outer Rim planets who would jump at the opportunity for these centers. 

Treasurer Bak seemed to be taking her cues from Palpatine though representative Tala put on a good show of listening to the Alphas before reminding them that Omegas wouldn’t just wait patiently until the end of time for equality. And he still didn’t know what Palpatine wanted. 

He was in his rooms before dinner and considering feigning a headache and dining alone when he received a message that Senator Amidala would like to dine with him. So he made his way to one of the private rooms in the palace to meet her.

“Thank you for joining me,” she said, sitting at a small table. “I know that today was tiring for everyone.” 

“Indeed. Though I appreciate the invitation.” 

“I’ll cut to the chase. I was hoping to know your opinion on Senator Palpatine.” 

Obi-Wan rubbed at his beard absently. “For someone who says they’re dedicated to progress he made a very good show of stalling progress today.” He figured there was no reason not to be blunt.

“I agree. And he supposedly has a pressing matter to attend to on Coruscant soon. His own wedding, in fact.” 

“Really?” Obi-Wan’s eyebrows shot up. “ I was under the impression that he’s a lifelong bachelor.” 

“He has been. But he’s also the last of a line of a considerable family here. He informed Senator Clovis that he’s been in talks with a family on Coruscant and they’ve come to a mutually beneficial arrangement concerning a match. Apparently Palpatine very much wants an heir.” 

“Meaning the Omega in question must be young indeed. Anyone close to Palpatine’s age wouldn’t be able to provide a blood heir. But arranged matches are hardly rare or forbidden.”

“That was my thinking. So I looked into the matter. The match isn’t decided yet. It’s in limbo because the Omega who was promised to him went to the Temple for a second Matching attempt.” 

“An Omega Guide!” Obi-Wan said in surprise. “That would make his distaste for the Order easy to understand. But he’s a wealthy Senator. Finding another Omega would be fairly easy for him.”

Padme gave a grim smile. “I asked Senator Clovis for a favor. Every Omega that Palpatine has shown interest in have all been to the Temple before. He specifically wants a Guide.” 

There was no reason for a non-Sentinel to want a Guide. Force Bonding wasn’t possible between anyone except Sentinels and Guides. So either Palpatine was Force Sensitive or...well honestly nothing else made sense.

“You said the Omega in question is currently at the Temple. Do you perhaps have their name?” 

“Only the Clan name. Haaridan.” Obi-Wan’s eyebrows shot up again. “You know them?” 

“I do. Or rather my mate does. They’re quite good friends. And she’s very young. No older than twenty.” 

“Twenty?! And about to be married off to a man who could be her father twice over?”

“No wonder she came back for a second session. Someone who believed in equality wouldn’t marry a person forty years their junior,” Obi-Wan said, having suddenly lost his appetite. “I thought Anakin would have to be a bit mad to want me and we’re less than ten years apart.” 

“Exactly. I was sent something today. Screenshots of Palpatine’s bank account. He has sizeable contributions from anti-equality leaders and old money Alphas from all over Naboo. But those images weren’t obtained legally. I need to find proof that he’s been lying to the planet and the Republic.” 

“I concur. And I’m curious as to why the Senator is insisting on a Guide. He has no Temple training. I’ll see if I can sense a Force presence from him tomorrow. Though unless he was working to hide it I was quite sure I couldn’t feel one from him today. And hiding one’s Force signature isn’t a simple matter.” 

“Thank you. I appreciate all the help I can get on this matter.” 

“It seems as though you have quite a bit of help from Senator Clovis. Who I’m sure was able to use his considerable banking connections to obtain certain images,” Obi-Wan smiled at how Padme flushed. Clovis was a bit of a wild card politically speaking but he could think of worse matches. 

“I do appreciate his experience in the matter,” she said demurely. “How is your mate doing? I was dismayed to hear of the attack at the Temple.” 

“As was I. The woman assaulted is a friend of ours. But thankfully the wound was minor. Her mate has been a friend of mine since we were both younglings and I feel sorry for whoever gets in their way right now. However I believe those seeking true equality at the Temple will use this to press their advantage.” 

“I hope they do. I can’t imagine what it must feel like to be attacked outside your own home.” 

“Quite. Anakin has been helping Omega Guides to remain calm and organize. I was a bit worried that he’d want to get revenge but he’s been organizing. Which is a huge relief to me given his condition. Not that he can’t handle himself.” 

“His condition?” 

Obi-Wan had to grin at that. “We found out recently that we’re expecting. Twins.”

Padme practically beamed. “Congratulations! I’m sure given their parentage that they’ll be healthy, wise, and formidable.” 

“Thank you. That’s high praise indeed.”

“I won’t keep you any longer. Sleep well and hopefully tomorrow we can make real progress.” 

“Thank you, Senator.” 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Anakin woke to his alarm going off and grumbled. He took his time showering and getting his schedule for the day laid out in his head. Tea. Omega meeting. Mechanics with younglings. More tea. Combat. Meeting with a few bonded pairs to discuss the need for a public statement by the Temple. He really hoped Obi-Wan would be done soon so he could at least have the comfort his mate provided. He twisted the ring on his finger absently and got his lesson plan for Mechanics together and put them in his bag, along with notes for the day’s meetings. He had a feeling that before this pregnancy was over the thought of ginger tea was going to make him sick. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Halfway through the day he was sure that he was already sick of ginger tea. Well, at least he was sick of throwing it up. He seriously needed a nap before combat training. He was heading back to his rooms for just that when his come went off. 

“Daara. How’s Courtship going?” He asked, setting his bag down on the couch. 

“So far so good. Ferus was a total gentleman last night and he’s off at an Alpha meeting.”

“Good. If Obi-Wan doesn’t get back soon I might steal a ship and visit Naboo. Not in a desperate way or anything.” 

“Naboo?”

“Yeah, why?”

“They guy my dad wants to pawn me off on is a Senator on Naboo.” 

“Huh. You know his name?” 

“Palpatine. Old money family.” She practically spat the name out. 

“I’ll mention it to him when he calls tonight. You have a good feeling about Olin?” 

“I-I think I might. I mean we’ve only spent a day together. But he’s kind of adorably nervous? I told him I wasn’t going to make him write an essay on equality and grade it. That we’d just interact like a normal couple and if he said something I didn’t like we’d discuss it. I think it might turn out that we have more in common than we expect.” 

“Good. I’m glad to hear it.” He wasn’t gonna say that he was relieved they weren’t already mated even though he was. 

“Can you meet for lunch?”

“How about late dinner? I’m about to pass out before combat training. Half the kids in my mechanics class could tell I was pregnant and a lesson on engine parts turned into a Q and A about how babies are made.” 

“That sounds pretty cute, actually.” 

“I guess it was,” he admitted. “But if any adults try and touch my stomach without permission I’m still decking them.” 

“A solid plan. Get some sleep, papa bear.” 

“Obi-Wan’s gonna be Papa. I’m gonna be Dad.”

“And the cuteness doesn’t stop.”

“See you for dinner,” he said sounding far too happy for his own taste. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Qui-Gon was pacing again and Anakin had deja vu. He, Tahl Depa, Mace, Ahsoka, and Barriss were discussing what to present to the Council the next day. They’d been granted a slot to discuss the message the Temple wanted to spend regarding Omega equality in the light of protests. 

“Chancellor Valorum still hasn’t said anything,” Ahsoka said, frustration lacing her voice. 

“Which makes it all the more important for the Temple to say something,” Depa said from her spot on the couch. They were all in his and Obi-Wan’s rooms this time. 

“So we want a statement of support for the Temple Omega Guides,” Anakin clarified. “But one that also goes beyond general ‘we stand by our decision’ bantha shit.” 

“Right, not a platitude,” Barriss agreed. 

“So the statement has to have teeth,” he mused, sipping more of the ginger tea. 

“The planets that are opposed to equality are ones that ask for Jedi help just as often as Core worlds,” Ahsoka said. “Why should we spend Republic and Order resources helping Mid and Outer Rim worlds if they don’t respect our decisions about how to operate? If they don’t believe in gender equality, we should withdraw Temple support. And every time there’s a problem with pirates or warring factions on the Rim, they can deal with it.” 

Qui-Gon frowned. “I don’t know if it’s ethical to withdraw support like that.”

“What unethical is asking me or Barriss to use to put ourselves at risk or even just spend time away from family and friends mediating their conflicts when they’re okay with us not being equal under the law.” Ahsoka countered fiercely. 

“She has a point,” Barriss said, squeezing Ahsoka’s hand. “It might be last minute in terms of a viable strategy for tomorrow, but it’s certainly worth putting on the table.”

“If we don’t help Outer Rim worlds, the people most vulnerable on them will suffer the most,” Tahl said. “Trust me, as a blind Omega most people assume I’m helpless. And what’s worse they think it right that I be helpless. But is it right to give up on whole worlds because we dislike their leadership?”

“It’s not just an issue of their leadership,” Ahsoka said. “They’re making things for us on Coruscant worse!” 

“So we compromise,” Anakin said. “We don’t go as far as saying anyone who’s not outwardly progressive can forget our help. But anyone actively causing problems for us can get lost. Whoever attacked Barriss, for example. We need to find out his homeworld. After today’s meeting I think it’s fair to say that the Omegas are willing to boycott any planet causing issues for us. And I think their Alphas will too. Either that protester’s homeworld apologizes or we make an example and withdraw Order aide to that planet.” 

“It’s a good idea,” Barriss mused. “Though perhaps someone else should present it. The protester who attacked me is from Naboo. Ahsoka...stumbled across his file. Wouldn’t want it to look like you just missed Obi-Wan,” she teased. 

“Naboo? Why is everything coming down to kriffing Naboo?” Anakin sighed, running a hand through his hair. 

“How so?”

“There’s a Senator there who’s a major creep. Pretends to be progressive but sounds anything but. He’s the guy Daara is running from.” 

“Senator Palpatine?” Barriss looked shocked. “He’s sixty years old!” 

“I know.” Anakin shared her grimace. 

“Why would a Senator be after a Guide?” Mace asked. “He could easily find an Omega who wasn’t at the Temple.” 

“I don’t know,” Anakin said. That was odd, actually. Omega Guides were rare but Omegas weren’t uncommon. 

“Obi-Wan is meeting with Palpatine and Senator Amidala this week, is he not?” Depa asked. 

“He is. Do you think he’s connected to the protesters?” 

“We need proof before we start suspecting a Senator of agitating protesters,” Mace reminded everyone. 

“Right. Speaking of, I’m supposed to meet Daara for dinner. Maybe I can ask her about the guy. But for tomorrow I think we should go forward with bringing our boycott before the Council. If we call an emergency meeting in the morning we can get support before we discuss it with them.” 

After getting everyone to agree to the compromise, Anakin ushered everyone out of his rooms and walked off for the Omega wing to meet Daara. 

He found her by their usual table. 

“You look like shit,” she said in a friendly tone. At least she’d gotten food for him. 

“Thanks. Not like I’m tired or anything. How was your afternoon?” 

“Good. We actually had a long conversation about what we both want out of the future. Not to say there weren’t a couple of hiccups but as long as he’s not lying about who he claims to be, this might work. And he’s hot. Have I mentioned he’s really hot?” 

“Please, I’m already dealing with morning sickness. I am happy for you though. Also I need to ask you something. The creepy Senator your dad made a deal with. It’s not by any chance Senator Palpatine of Naboo is it?” 

“Yeah, actually it is. How do you know that?”

“Obi-Wan is on Naboo right now in negotiations with him and another Senator over Omega health centers. He said he had reservations about the man’s intents.” 

“He should. Palpatine is as two faced as they come, but no one in my family would believe that if I told them.” 

“But why is he still pursuing someone who’s a Guide? I mean it isn’t like someone with that kind of money couldn’t find another arrangement.” 

Daara frowned. “He’s always been...fond of me. When I was little he’d bring me gifts if he visited my parents. Which isn’t out of the ordinary to do if you’re visiting a wealthy merchant clan. I thought of him like one of my uncles. I was actually surprised that he expressed an interest after mom died. It struck me as extra gross since I’d grown up around him.”

“Yeah. You’d think you being in Courtship would throw him off.”

“That would be the polite thing to do, actually. Someone of his age would be expected to bow out gracefully and respect my duties at the Temple if that was the life I’d chosen.” 

“So why isn’t he?”

“There could be something about the arrangement that I don’t know. But it’s not like my family is in a position to help him politically any longer. He can’t achieve a higher rank until he makes his bid for Chancellor.” 

“He wants to be Chancellor?” 

“Absolutely. He can’t stand Chancellor Valorum and he’s power hungry. But an Outer Rim politician won’t be able to win enough votes no matter how much money he has.” 

“Hm,” Anakin agreed absentmindedly. Something about this was very off. 

“What are you thinking?”

“Nothing solid yet. I have a really bad feeling about this though. Just to be safe, I don’t think you should leave the Temple unless you have a couple other people with you.” 

“With those protesters out there I wasn’t planning on it. I want to say that of course my father is above kidnapping me for an arranged marriage, but he hasn’t been particularly stable since mom died and he had to deal with it being his fault.” 

Anakin nodded and took a deep breath, wrapping his arm around his middle. This was was going to be a long week indeed.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Senator Sheev Palpatine was incensed. First his Omega, the one that had been promised to him, entered courtship with some Order lackey and then negotiations with the Jedi became increasingly difficult. He had expected Kenobi to go running back for his mate the second word of an attack at the Temple came but the Jedi was staying put. He had backers who would withdraw their financial support if the Omega centers went through as planned. 

And he should have been halfway to Coruscant now for his own wedding. It would be tedious to find another Guide should the Haaridan girl mate with some piece of Jedi filth. He’d spent years gaining power, proud that he didn’t need some simpering Omega trailing behind him. But now his power was more difficult to control. He’d been caught in sensory cascades more than once before admitting that to truly gain more power he’d need to mate. And if the children took after him it wouldn’t be so bad. He could build a true dynasty then. 

But now he was at the mercy of the Temple on two fronts and it angered him like few things had. He desperately wanted to just cut Kenobi down and be on his way. But Amidala had the man’s ear. He had to wait. Too much was in place and riding on his being at Coruscant soon. 

If he had to, he could make his excuses to his backers and once he was gaining favor and casting aspersions on Valorum, they wouldn’t be able to object. He reminded himself of how much he’d accomplished by waiting and resolved to win this. Afterwards he could handle the Order. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Anakin barely stayed awake long enough to take Obi-Wan’s call. But he made himself since it was important. 

“So Senator Palpatine is the guy Daara’s dad wanted her to marry,” Anakin said right off the bat. 

“Yes, I spoke with Senator Amidala and she remarked that it was strange that he was pursuing a Guide. As it turns out the only potential matches he’s looked into were with Guides.” 

“But he’s not a Sentinel. Right?” 

“I’m not sure. I’m going to try and get a read on his signature tomorrow. If he his, he’s a powerful one with training.” 

“I mean some Sentinels get kind of crazy without a Guide, don’t they? Like the one who tried to haul me off to gods know where.” 

“Yes. Though if he’s experienced a cascade he would have had to been treated by someone. Likely at an Alpha center. Hm.” 

“Don’t worry. I’ll ask Ahsoka to dig up what she can. But Daara said social customs mean he should have bowed out after she entered Courtship. And he didn’t. Also the protester who attacked Barriss is from Naboo originally. Something’s going on here and I don’t like it.” 

“I’m inclined to agree with you. We need to fill in some of these gaps with evidence.”

“I know. Oh, also Daara says he has ambitions to run for Chancellor. But she doesn’t know how he’d get enough votes.” 

“This gets more complicated by the hour. We should both keep our comms on in case the other comes across something important at a late hour.” 

“Okay. This morning sickness has me taking naps most days as a fair warning. I’m also not looking forward to this Council meeting tomorrow. We’re telling them we’re considering organizing a boycott of planets that are hostile to the Order over Omega rights. And that we want to know the Order sees us as necessary and important and not simply a faction they’re reluctantly granting equality to.” 

“A bold move but a good one. I’m hoping to be home in no more than three days’ time. Less if I can help it.” 

“Okay, stay in touch. I love you.” 

“I love you, dear one.” 

Anakin slept uneasily. There was an itch at the back of his brain telling him something was wrong, but he didn’t have all the information to know what exactly it was yet. He couldn’t remember his dreams exactly but they’d involved a horrible laugh and lightning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took me long enough to get around to this. I'm feeling stalled out on a few stories lately. And classes start tomorrow. But I'm hoping to finish this soon and then onto Secret Agent Man. Thanks as always for reading! Feedback is welcome, especially constructive criticism. 
> 
> Also you can find me on tumblr at sjwerewolfinc


	7. Chapter 7

The inside of the Order’s Council room was warmer than usual. Or Anakin was just that nervous. He was standing with a handful of other mated Omega Guides and their Alpha Sentinels, preparing to speak to recent developments. Barriss would be going first as she’d been the one attacked and Anakin didn’t envy her. Putting a hand to his abdomen he vaguely wondered if anyone had thrown up from morning sickness while presenting their case to the Council. He tried to focus on Barriss as she stepped before the group of Alpha Sentinels.

“Having been attacked only a few feet outside the place I’ve come to call home has been jarring for not just me and Ahsoka, but for our friends and all those here who think of the Temple as being safe and welcoming. Trying to reconcile my position with the fact that people who think they have something to from my equality are allowed to show up outside my home is similarly trying. We are very glad that the Temple did the right thing by offering Omega Guides the same opportunities to protect themselves as they have Alphas. However after speaking with other Omega Guides and mated Alphas here, we have come to the conclusion that merely giving in to progress is not enough. 

We are asking that the Council make a statement that not only are we not going back from our decision, but that we’ll continue to move forward. We are not merely the helpmates of Alphas. Omegas provide valuable services to the Temple and if we ceased doing so, the Temple couldn’t function and the Jedi would have to rely on parents willingly giving up their children as their sole method of expanding numbers. Add to that the fact that younglings raised by Temple families are more likely to stay on permanently and the Jedi Order would be in serious trouble without us. We don’t say this as a threat. We say it because we believe that Temple Omegas should be not just tolerated but celebrated as Alphas are. We want to know our families won’t be broken up in order for us to serve the needs of planets who don’t respect our equality or our ways. We need better options for our Omega and Beta children. And we want equal representation in the Council. Instead of seeing the attack as a reason to acquiesce to the lowest common denominator, we ask that you take this opportunity to do what’s right for the Order.” 

Taking a deep breath, Barriss presented the datapad containing all the signatures they’d gathered around the issue in just the past day or so. It was an extensive list, divided by gender and mate status. Anakin gave her a small smile and sent a wave of admiration her way. Ahsoka, Depa, and Tahl made statements as well, all revolving around similar points. Ahsoka had even compiled charts with highlighted data points about unmated Alphas increasing and the needs for Omegas which would be more easily met if Omegas felt welcomed instead of forced to be a part of the Temple. She and Barriss looked like they hadn’t been getting any sleep, come to think of it.

After everyone had spoken the Council took their time in replying. “Much to think about, this is. Many changes all at once, prove very difficult they can.” Yoda said at length. 

“However I’m sure many of us understand the value in doing right at home before we can claim to do it in the Republic or the galaxy.” Mace said. “And I expect that the Council will take some time to process everything brought before us today.” 

“We will,” Master Secura added. “But I do thank all of you for your hard work and for speaking here today. I think that the core of your argument is correct. We can’t afford to be perceived as though we simply go along with equality. We must stand by our decisions and our Omega Guides if we wish to be considered worthy of them.” 

Not long after that they were dismissed. Anakin honestly felt a little bad for Mace would inevitably be in that room for the rest of the next few days. And until the Chancellor made a decision about the protesters they couldn’t do much more for the moment. 

Anakin very much wanted a hot shower and some sleep after a morning of campaigning, but he had to head back with Ahsoka and Barriss to do some more digging on Palpatine. He’d woken up with a persistent and distracting feeling about the man poking at his brain. He had to find out what it was they were missing. And thankfully his friends were now stocking his tea for him. They were silent as they headed down the hall. They were all tired and itching for some sign that the Council wouldn’t just tolerate an Omega being attacked. 

And tomorrow was their first ‘saber training. Gods, no wonder Ahsoka was tired. Just as they stepped into his friends’ rooms his comm went off. 

“Hey Daara,” he answered easily. 

“How’d the meeting go?” 

“As well as it could. The Council will be talking it out for a couple days most likely.” 

“At least they’re considering things. My dad comm’d again. He’s trying to force me to come back. He’s extremely pissed that I’m considering a Jedi as a mate. He’s- He’s going to disown me unless I come home by tomorrow morning. He said that after I refused to meeting him in the city for lunch. I told him to come here instead and he wouldn’t hear of it. It makes me think if I had said yes you never would have heard from me again.” 

“Gods, Daara. That’s awful. I’m so sorry. Do you know what you’re gonna do?”

“Ferus is teaching a ‘saber class to some Alpha younglings but um, things are going really well between us. It’s only been a couple of days. Would I be completely insane to suggest mating? Palpatine is supposed to be here soon and whatever else he is, he’s well connected. I’m scared he could somehow force me out.” 

“I don’t know what to tell you. If you think the two of you could really be happy together, then I’d be happy for you. But we’ll do whatever we can to stop Palpatine from ever getting near you. We’re actually about to start working on a project related to that.”

“Okay. Don’t do anything stupid. And thank you.” 

“Of course. Talk to you soon.” 

He ended the call and looked at where Ahsoka was already busy digging through what looked like a medical database with Barriss’ help. She’d pulled it up on a holoscreen and they were both going through the information there. The idea was to find records of Palpatine visiting Alpha clinics for being caught in a cascade, which would prove he was a sentinel. They were starting with the capital of Naboo but a project like this could take weeks, even with the search functions Ahsoka had created.

They searched for several hours until it was time for the first Omega ‘saber training class. 

Anakin was excited even though Ahsoka and Barriss were exhausted. There were ten Omega Guides deemed ready to train with ‘sabers so at least it wasn’t too overwhelming for Ahsoka. They split up and were taught basic blocks and parries, drilling them again and again as Ahsoka said they had to become second nature. Even though the moves were simple enough, Anakin was exhausted by the end of the two hour practice. 

However that didn’t mean he was going to call it a night. He rejoined Ahsoka and Barriss and helped them go through the never ending data. 

It was nearly eleven and Anakin was considering calling it a night when Ahsoka yelled “Here! I found something!” 

He and Barriss gathered around her holoscreen. 

“There’s an Alpha clinic just outside Theed on Naboo. Two months ago a high profile client checked in with the help of a body guard. The record log only give initials but when I dug in for the medical files, it’s an S. Palpatine. Admitted for being trapped in a cascade, the second time in six months. Human male, age sixty. This has to be him! This proves he’s a Sentinel!” 

Anakin sat down. “Okay, but that information was hacked. We can’t really use it to prove anything. But...we could lure him here. Get him stuck in a cascade and prove to everyone what he is.” 

“Anakin,” Ahsoka said slowly. “That’s incredibly dangerous.” 

“I know. But we have to out him. Between this and what Senator Amidala has, if he goes all Alpha Sentinel in public it’ll be over for him.”

“And it would prove he was lying about his commitment to Omega equality,” Barriss added. 

“Okay, but how do we get him here? I mean he’s on Naboo negotiating with your mate,” Ahsoka sighed, leaning back against the couch. 

Anakin thought for a moment. “I’ll comm Obi-Wan. If I can convince him and the Senator to agree to Palpatine’s way of things, he’ll come straight here. And he’s after Daara. I’ll talk to her too and if she’s willing to play bait, her scent plus being surrounded by Jedi would almost certainly force him to show himself for what he really is.” 

“This is incredibly dangerous. Are you sure both of them would agree?” Barriss asked, sounding concerned. 

“That’s why I’ll ask first. I’ll comm Darra and then Obi-Wan. I’ll get back to the two of you in the morning. Sound good?”

After everyone agreed Anakin returned to his own rooms where he immediately comm’d Daara. 

“Little bit busy,” she panted through the comm. “Is this important?”

“Oh, gross. If you were ‘busy’ you could have just called me back.” 

Daara laughed and Anakin thought he heard Ferus grumble in the background. “The way things are going politically I thought it best to answer. What’s up?”

“It is important, actually. We found evidence that Palpatine was treated at an Alpha center for a cascade at least twice.” 

“Shit! So he his a Sentinel!” 

“Seems so. So...we’re working on a plan to make him show himself for what he is.” 

“Okay. What’s the plan?” 

“Well, we bring him here. I’m going to try and convince Obi-Wan to end negotiations early. Give him what he wants at least temporarily. That way he’ll come here. But we’ll need you for this and I understand if you want to say no. But we want you to meet with him. At least four of us will be nearby, including Ferus. If he gets your scent and then Obi-Wan and I push him into a cascade while he’s focusing on it, we’ll have our proof.” 

“Hell no!” Anakin heard Ferus yell in the background. 

“You said four of you, including Ferus, right?” Daara asked. 

“Yes. Armed to the teeth and wearing scent blockers.” It was...highly unethical to push a Sentinel into a cascade but desperate times called for desperate measures. Besides, it would likely mean uncovering a Sith. 

“And where would we meet?” 

“At the bar near the Temple. Just outside of where he knows you’d feel safe.” 

“Okay, I’m in.” 

“Seriously?” 

“I want this asshole out of my life any everyone else’s as soon as possible. If I help out a fucking Sith my dad will have to leave me alone and respect my decision to stay in Courtship with Ferus. Otherwise he’ll be disgraced and my Aunt will become head of the family. Not to mention we’ll help free up an entire planet to pursue equality.” Anakin thought this was why he and Daara were friends. 

“Okay then. So just um...no mating until after the plan.” 

“Cockblock,” Daara said, but he could hear her smile. “Talk to you tomorrow.”

Okay. One down, one to go. He comm’d Obi-Wan and was relieved when his mate picked up immediately. 

“Hello love, how are you?” the Coruscanti tones came through. 

“I’m good. Is this a safe place to talk? We came across some interesting information.” 

“Yes, I made sure this line and room are secure. What is it?”

“So your new Senator friend is definitely a Sentinel. We found some of his medical records.” 

“Stars that was fast. I suppose we have Ahsoka to thank for that?” 

“We do. Also we have a plan. One that involves you and Senator Amidala giving Palpatine what he wants. But just temporarily. Long enough for him to get to Coruscant and request a meeting with Daara. We um, we want to push him into a cascade. Prove what he really his and then Naboo can go through with all the Omega centers they want and Palpatine can go to max security prison.” 

“You make that sound deceptively simple, dear one. Though I can’t say I’m surprised that the man is a Sentinel. I suppose I should follow him back to Coruscant?” 

“Yes. We’ll need your help for the ambush. But this way we could gain so much. The centers, Daara’s freedom, and the protesters would know they were being stirred up by a power hungry Sith. This could do so much for everyone.” 

“I can’t deny that reasoning,” Obi-Wan sighed. “I’ll speak with Senator Amidala in private and get back to you as soon as I can. I assume Daara is on board for this?” 

“I asked her first. She’s willing to do whatever it takes.” 

“Alright then. I’ll be in touch soon. And stay safe. All three of you.” 

“We will, I promise. I love you.” 

“I love you, dear one.” 

That night Anakin felt better than before. He had a plan. He could protect everyone he cared about with he and his friends standing with Daara, the creepy old Senator didn’t stand a chance, Sith or not. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Obi-Wan comm’d Senator Amidala early that morning, requesting a private meeting in his rooms. When she arrived without guards she looked worried. 

“Senator,” he said, cutting to the chase. “My mate has informed me of a rather disturbing development. Thanks to some digging, we’ve found records of Palpatine being treated for cascades at least twice outside Theed.” 

Padme put her hand to her mouth. “So he’s a Sentinel?”

“Yes, and given his amount of training we fear he may be a Sith. However my mate and our friends have devised a plan.” He laid out the plan while Padme listened. When he was done she had a few questions. 

“But how will he just believe that we’ve reconsidered our position?”

“I’ll say the Council has pressured me in light of recent attacks to scale back so as to not agitate anyone further. You should counter me, say I’ve betrayed my purpose, that sort of thing. Once he leaves for Coruscant, I’ll follow as I’m due back anyway.”

“I’m coming,” Padme said in a tone that left no room for argument. “This is my planet. If he is what you think he is, I want to be nearby to denounce him publicly and stand up for Naboo.”

Obi-Wan wanted to argue but knew there likely wouldn’t be a point. “Very well. Bring one of your most trusted handmaids but tell no one else. Today’s negotiations must go as naturally as possible so we don’t tip the man off.” 

Padme nodded and left his rooms, off to make last minute preparations before another day of Omega Center discussion.

Once the four of them had convened around the meeting table again, things went back to much the same tone as the day before. Before the Treasurer started on another long tirade about the impracticalities of even small steps towards equal rights, Obi-Wan raised his hand. 

“I regret to inform you all that due to mounting pressure both internally and externally from the Order that I must return to Coruscant as soon as possible. However, having spoken with the Council last night, the Order is inclined to settle for half the proposed centers without cutting aid to Naboo.” He did his best to look angry and project his upset through the Force. Palpatine looked like he was barely holding back a smile and Padme was performing admirably. 

“Knight Kenobi. I understand these are trying times for your Order but I was under the impression that you would, as you said, fight for us.” She radiated chilly contempt. She really was a good actress. 

“And I am all the more sorry to have to go back on that. However I’ve been ordered by the Council to make my way back no later than this afternoon as pressures mount and Omega Guides fear more attacks.”

“Knight Kenobi,” the Omega rep stated haughtily. “You may abandon us as you see fit, but everyone here should know that Naboo’s Omegas will not stop fighting for themselves.” 

“I am counting on it,” Obi-Wan replied. 

“Well then,” Palpatine clasped his hands together. “I’m sure we can have a new treaty drawn up post haste so that Knight Kenobi may return to Coruscant. I myself also have other pressing business to attend to.”

“I will have a treaty drawn up,” Padme said, still radiating betrayal. “I suggest we break and reconvene in two hours so that we may all sign and have this business over with, as you all seem so eager to do.” 

And with that they all left. Obi-Wan went to his rooms to pack, knowing that contacting Padme again would be too risky. He did however comm Anakin. 

“Obi-Wan? Is everything okay?” His mate sounded adorably sleepy. 

“Yes, love. Sorry to wake you. I’m heading home soon. With any luck all of this will work out.” They both knew it for the code phrase it was and Anakin took a deep breath.

“Alright. Well, I can’t wait to see you. Be safe. 

“You as well. I love you.” 

“Mm. Love you too.” 

Obi-Wan ended the call and finished packing his few belongings. A few more hours and he was leaving. Leaving to follow a probable Sith back to Coruscant to try and force him to out himself and hope no one else got hurt or killed in the process. He decided to meditate to build up all the calm he could. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“So we’re all clear on the plan?” Ferus asked, his hand not leaving its place around Daara’s waist. They were all gathered in Ahsoka and Barriss’ rooms to go over details before Palpatine, Obi-Wan, and Senator Amidala arrived. 

“I’m bait,” Daara said. “Palpatine will request a meeting with me outside the Temple and I’ll agree, telling him I don’t trust my father but that I do trust Palpatine. Once we know the location Anakin, Obi-Wan, Ahsoka, Barriss, and Depa will all flank it hours before the meeting time.”

Anakin spoke up. “And I walk in like and notice you, come over to say hi, and set off a teeny tiny pheromone bomb.” Anakin fingered the tiny device between his thumb and forefinger, proud of having designed it himself. He’d hide it in a holopen and set it off, forcing any unmated Alpha in the area into a possible cascade, but it was a small price to be paid and they’d be fine. The holocameras in the place would give proof that Palpatine was a Sentinel and then they’d be able to bring all the other charges based on evidence they had up in court, as Senator Amidala would say she approved their digging around before they’d done it. A lie, but a necessary one.

“Anakin,” Ferus said calmly. “I’m trusting you. Please don’t let him hurt Daara.” 

“Of course not,” Anakin agreed. “I know we’re dealing with a dangerous person. I won’t be careless.”

“And Obi-Wan is gonna back us up?” Ahsoka asked. 

“Yes. He’s leaving less than an hour after Palpatine does. Senator Amidala is coming too, thought she’ll stay behind the fighting.” 

“Qui-Gon and I will be waiting at the Temple, showing your holocamera feeds to the Council,” Tahl confirmed. 

“Okay then,” Daara said. “Let’s change the world.” 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Obi-Wan was about to make landing in the Temple hangar. According to Anakin, Palpatine had already contacted Daara and they’d agreed to meet in a secluded bistro on the Upper Rim. Ahsoka, Barriss, Depa, and Anakin were on their way there now. Obi-Wan was setting up the small holocamera on his person which would record his interactions and hopefully prove to the Council that they’d been duped by a Sith. 

He had time to spare and wished very much that Anakin was at the Temple. He wanted to feel their signatures mesh and touch the tiny lives inside his mate. But that had to wait until later. Daara was due to meet Palpatine in less than two hours for a late lunch. So Obi-Wan needed to change into civilian clothes and get in position himself. At least feeling Anakin’s signature on the same planet was nice. 

After showering and changing he made sure to find a tunic that would cover his mating mark and he pocketed his ring, just in case. One hour to go. He made his way to the exclusive bistro and took a seat at an outdoor cafe near it, sensing his mate and friends nearby. Ahsoka was on a nearby rooftop and well hidden with Barriss on the roof of the actual bistro. Depa was pretending to take an important comm nearby, ranting about her non-existent personal business. 

Anakin was waiting by the staff exit of the bistro, somehow having acquired a uniform. Well, his mate’s early life had included a fair share of pick pocketing. This was it. Deep breath. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Anakin was, in his opinion, cleverly disguised as a waiter. The uniform even hid his mating mark. In a few minutes he’d come out and greet Daara like an old friend. She and Palpatine were already inside and he noticed at least two large, dark, unmarked speeders circling the area. Clearly a kidnapping operation. He ticked off seconds in his head, thankful that Ferus was far away at the Temple.

Fifteen….ten...five...go time. He used the back entrance and walked into the restaurant proper. 

He immediately spotted Daara and Palpatine. And wow...talk about old. 

“Daara!” He said as though seeing a friend for the first time in ages.

“Anakin?!” She rose to hug him. “What on- What are you doing here?” They hugged tightly again. 

“Ahem. Who is your um, young friend?” Palpatine asked with a sickening kind of smile. 

“I’m so sorry, Senator. This is my long time friend, Anakin Skywalker.” 

“Pleased to meet you,” Anakin said, trying not to blanch as the old man kissed the back of his hand.

“Oh my, you’re expecting!” Palpatine pointed out. “How wonderful! I’m sure your Alpha must be thrilled.” 

Anakin ducked his head, glad for his high collar hiding his mate mark. “I um-There is no Alpha. But thank you. I’m very excited.” 

Palpatine raised an eyebrow. “An Omega as young and attractive as you without an Alpha? That is a grievous error in the universe.” Oh god, was he coming onto Anakin? That wasn’t part of the plan. 

Anakin took his hand back. “Well, so it goes for those of us born on the Lower Rim.” He pulled out the pen with the intent to take their order, knowing the release would signal the pheromone mini bomb. “May I take your orders for the afternoon?” 

Palpatine didn’t let his eyes drop from Anakin though. “You’re expecting two pups, are you not? Surely you need a strong Alpha to help raise them.” 

“With all due respect, my mother raised me just fine. May I get you or your lovely companion anything?”

And then Anakin’s wrist was seized by a surprisingly strong grip. “I can offer you much more than a life waiting tables. Would you be so averse to discussing such an arrangement?” Anakin thought he might throw up. 

“Senator,” Daara spoke up. “Am I wrong in interpreting the meaning of this meeting?” 

“Now dear, patience,” Palpatine said harshly. “An Omega should know their place.” And Anakin released the mini bomb. As soon as it hit the air the cocky senator was lost in a haze of synthetic hormones and Daara was up, standing behind Anakin. Obi-Wan burst through the door to catch everything on holocamera which was good as everything immediately went to hell. 

Palpatine was only half caught in a cascade, and half hell bent on touching Anakin. Anakin stepped back and Obi-Wan used to the Force to restrain the Senator. However the Force block was easily removed and the Senator rounded on Obi-Wan. 

“I should have known you’d be behind this, impotent Alpha that you are.” He attempted to cast lightning from his finger tips but Anakin used a plate to smash against the back of the Sith’s head. “No one messes with my Alpha,” Anakin ground out. 

“Ah, so you’re the famous Omega who’s so strong in the Force. Not to worry. I’ll kidnap you easily and show you what a true Alpha can offer.” 

“Heard that one before, actually,” Anakin said. “Not a fan.” He used the Force to push the old man into the wall. It was good that most of the patrons had already run. Obi-Wan drew his ‘saber and so did Ahsoka who was suddenly in the room. Palpatine dropped all pretense and drew a red lightsaber, the malice palpable in the waves coming from him and the blade. 

Obi-Wan lept forward, and somehow Depa was there just as suddenly. The Senator’s face had transformed from kindly older man into something truly hideous. Anakin made sure Daara was away from the fray as battle broke out. And...where the hell had Ferus come from?! 

Well, they sure as kark weren’t going to watch their mates fight while they sat back idly. Anakin used to the force to grab part of a large metal frame around a canvas that was suitable as a staff and Depa attacked with her own modified training ‘saber. 

It was vicious. No one fought fair and everyone was worried for their loved ones. Palpatine’s saber swung wide and Anakin pulled Daara out of its range in the nick of time. Palpatine rounded on him but Depa was faster. She sent a nasty shock to his hand with her training ‘saber and grabbed his wrist, twisting until it broke and his ‘saber dropped. She’d only gotten so close with the element of surprise though and in the next second she was slammed into the far wall. However thinking fast, Anakin summoned the dropped red ‘saber and ignited it, joining Obi-Wan’s attack. In a matter of minutes they had the Senator, half feral from a near cascade on his knees, Anakin and Obi-Wan’s blades forming an X just in front of his neck. 

Mace came running in and calmed as soon as he saw that Depa was fine if a bit bruised. Depa took Mace’s ‘saber and handed it to Daara. 

“It is only fair that you be the one to decide his fate,” she told the girl. “It was you he wanted to use. So it is you who will decide his future.” 

With some reluctance Daara took the ignited ‘saber. She held the purple blade above the man. She thought about Ferus and the wounds he had from the skirmish, her father, her mother who had died trying to birth a child she knew was doomed. Anakin and Barriss and Tahl, all trying for peace and equality. And would this man who had spent so much time obscuring progress….would he have anything to give to any of them? He’d planned to kidnap her. He’d do worse to others. Hell, he wanted to be Chancellor. And she knew. She looked to Anakin who nodded as though sensing her thoughts. And in one clean movement of her arm, the would-be Chancellor, the Sith, the predatory Senator, was no more. Head removed from body and he couldn’t hurt anyone. Not on Naboo and not here. 

She handed the weapon back to Depa and felt...relief. Her father couldn’t control her. Her friends would be safe from this man. An entire planet would be a better place. And she felt the ripples of the this action spreading out, far from here. So many people would have so much more happiness. What else could she ever ask for? 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Anakin was glad. Glad that Daara killed Palpatine. Glad that his children would grow up in a world without him. That Obi-Wan was safe and by his side. That the protesters had been banned from anywhere near the Temple though most of them had packed up given the constant holo coverage of the Sith Senator.

And he was glad to know Padme. Padme who had fought selflessly and who was approaching her own wedding now. With Naboo secure and moving towards true equality she had accepted Senator Clovis’ proposal. 

In the weeks since Palpatine’s death and his outing as a Sith much had changed. Though Anakin was preoccupied by his own changes. He was showing now and soon he’d practically be waddling down the halls of the Temple. Though Obi-Wan seemed to love it and brought him whatever tea or food he craved. And when reporters got too nosy about interviewing ‘the pregnant Omega who took on a Sith’ Obi-Wan was all too happy to show them the door.

And gods, the sex. Anakin got grumpy because of swollen feet and hormonal changes but every time he did Obi-Wan was there with his unfairly talented tongue. 

The Council had recently voted to give Omegas and Betas full titles just like Alphas and Anakin was planning to become a Knight not long after he gave birth and proved his ‘saber skills. Though carrying two children around inside him took a toll. 

One night, lounging on their couch which smelled pleasantly of sex again, he told Obi-Wan. “It’s a girl and a boy, you know. I think the girl is more aggressive like me. But the boy is calm like you.” Obi-Wan had kissed him within an inch of his life. 

Daara and Ferus mated, surprising no one. They still fought but it seemed like a kind of foreplay for them and overall they radiated happiness.

Ahsoka and Barriss returned to their lives after the protesters left for good. They were fierce, both excellent fighters and a duo to be reckoned with as their first mission reports were showing. Anakin hoped they got to go on missions together sometime.

Many months after the Palpatine incident Anakin felt a sharp, painful contraction and did his best to calmly inform Obi-Wan. 

When they got to the Healers’ Tahl and Qui-Gon were there, assessing their own pregnancy. 

Anakin explained his contractions and was admitted immediately. Barriss was one of his attendings, which he appreciated greatly. 

“Alright,” she said, looking at the machine layouts. “You’re in true labor. It’s a bit early but not uncommon for twins. So I’m going to move you into a birthing room. Do you want an epidural or other pain management options?” 

“No,” Anakin said, gritting his teeth. “My mom did this without meds and so can I. Just get us in that room.” Barriss nodded and they were off. 

Anakin was sweating and lost count of the hours he spent in squatting position, back resting against the soft cushions. Obi-Wan was holding his hand. Well, Anakin may have broken some bones in it but still. The patterns playing on the wall and the soft music were supposed to help calm him but he didn’t think they were doing anything. 

Barriss came in and Obi-Wan helped him stand so she could check the dilation of the cervical-like opening that had developed in his sixth month. 

“Eight centimeters,” she said happily. “Not much longer before they’re ready for the world. Do you need more ice chips?” 

Anakin shook his head. He didn’t want anything except for this to be over with. He’d been in pain all night, crouching and walking around, returning to the birthing position. Thankfully the twins were well positioned and no complications were expected. But there was a surgical room right next door in case. 

Obi-Wan pressed a cool towel to his forehead which was appreciated. Even though he kind of hated Obi-Wan at the moment. More breathing, more short walks around the room, and then a powerful contraction hit which nearly sent him to the ground. He was back on the elevated birthing palette in squatting position again and Barriss and Healer Che were there. 

“This is it,” Healer Che said. “When your body tells you to push, push as hard as you can.” It hurt so much he didn’t even care that everyone could see between his legs. Healer Che was under him and Barriss was using some kind of holoscreen to watch the internal progress of the babies. 

Anakin pushed. Then the wave of pain receded and he waited for a fresh one. It didn’t take long. He pushed again, hard. “Okay, Papa,” Healer Che said. “Get read to catch baby number one.” 

Obi-Wan got his hand out of Anakin’s vice grip and bent over slightly in front of him. He could see the head, and Anakin’s sounds of pain as it and the shoulders breached. And then there was a child in his arms. Angry and with mottled skin and it was his daughter. Their daughter. He couldn’t breathe for a moment and tears pricked at his eyes. 

“Our girl,” he looked at Anakin in awe. “Our daughter.” He could tell that it was love at first sight for Anakin too. However his mate was wracked with another painful contraction and cried out in pain once more. 

“One more solid push,” Healer Che said. “You’re nearly done.” And with great effort Barriss was holding a boy. He made a few fussy noises but he didn’t wail like his sister. After cutting the cords and adjusting the birthing palette so Anakin could properly lie down, he was able to hold his children. 

“Do you know their names yet?” Barriss asked, wiping her own tears. 

Anakin looked at his son, whose signature was so bright and calm. “Luke,” he said. “It means light giving. I think it suits him.” 

“And our daughter?” Obi-Wan asked, kissing the top of Anakin’s head. Anakin thought for a moment. 

“On Tatooine there were stories of powerful fire spirits in the deserts, called Lei. I think we’ll call her Leia. Fiery one.” 

“They’re perfect,” Obi-Wan said, looking at his family. And they were.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

EPILOGUE: FOUR YEARS LATER

Anakin couldn’t believe what his life was like sometimes. When he wasn’t tripping over toys or settling tantrums or terrified because the twins had been quiet for a full five minutes which never meant anything good. 

He and Obi-Wan were returning from a mission on the Outer Rim. Just because a Sith had been outed and found to be manipulating gender equality didn’t mean the galaxy turned into a place of perfect sunshine and rainbows. Equality would take decades in some places to truly take hold. But he and Obi-Wan were poster boys for equality these days whether they liked it or not. They were The Team. Both fierce fighters and highly Force Sensitive, they’d taken on numerous combat and diplomatic missions (and diplomatic missions that turned into combat missions) on together and had never lost. Ahsoka and Barriss got their deserved credit as well. 

Depa mostly stayed at the Temple training Omega Guides who came to visit, and they were coming younger and staying longer. It was heartening to see. Of course there were still old school Alphas in the Order but well...Anakin liked to point out that there was a reason they were single. 

He stepped off the ship’s ramp with Obi-Wan and immediately three toddlers ran towards them, Tahl and Qui-Gon smiling behind them. Not long after the twins were born Tahl gave birth to a dark haired girl named Aphra and the three of them were inseparable. Tahl was expecting again and she and Qui-Gon were both thrilled. Depa and Mace didn’t have a desire for children and even though Mace complained, they both loved spending time with their friends’ younglings. Not that the two of them had much free time as they were both on the Council. 

Of course life wasn’t some idyllic painting. Sometimes missions got rough. Knights got kidnapped or seriously hurt. There was no shortage of pirates or slavers in the galaxy and every couple had their ups and downs. But neither Anakin nor Obi-Wan would have it any other way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this series! It's over now but maybe in the future I'll write about the misadventures of teenage Luke and Leia Skywalker-Kenobi. Thank you so much for reading!
> 
> Sidenotes: I skipped Anakin using an epidural because I come from a long line of women who gave birth multiple times with no pain meds. I also made up the Lei on Tatooine. All I could find about the name Leia is that in Hawaiian it means 'child of the heavens' but I didn't want to use a culture i'm in no way part of so i decided it should mean 'fiery one' on Tatooine.

**Author's Note:**

> I really need to find a job so I have more to do than write all day. Also money. But please leave comments!


End file.
